You are Mine!
by Cloud1124
Summary: Last Chap Update!/Akankah Donghae menepati janjinya?/Lagi-lagi Donghae menangis, namun ia tak tahu, air mata Yesung jauh lebih deras/"Aku pulang..."/"...I'm Yours, Chagi..."/Maafkan aku/Warn inside/YeHae and WonKyu/CrackPair/RnR?
1. PROLOG

**You are Mine!**

**A Super Junior fiction**

**Cast © themself**

**You are Mine! © Cloud1124**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Crack pair, BoysLove**

**a/n : My second multichap, I know this really suck, but, mind to RnR?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

Ini adalah sekolah khusus _namja_, sekolah seni yang dibangun untuk meningkatkan bakat dan potensi diri para siswanya agar mencapai tingkat kesuksesan dan dapat membaur dalam hingar-bingar dunia _entertaiment_ kelak. _**Elf Arts High School**._

Di sana, terdapat tradisi. Tiap 3 tahun diadakan pemilihan ketua kubu. Ya, _Elf_ memang di bagi menjadi 3 kubu berbeda. _**Music**, **show**_, dan **_dance_**. Masing-masing saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di pertandingan antar kubu tiap akhir masa jabatan ketua.

Dan hari ini, telah terpilih tiga orang penguasa baru dari tiap kubu.

**Kim Jongwoon**, seorang siswa dari kubu _music_.

**Choi Siwon**, seorang siswa dari kubu _show_.

**Lee Donghae**, seorang siswa dari kubu _dance_.

Ketiganya adalah ketua kubu yang baru, namun ternyata, di balik persaingan untuk membuat kubu masing-masing lebih unggul, terdapat persaingan lain.

Persaingan penuh romansa untuk memenangkan hati seorang _namja_ yang berstatus siswa kubu _music _sekaligus anak angkat dari kepala sekolah mereka,** Lee Kyuhyun**.

Memenangkan hati Lee Kyuhyun bukanlah perkara mudah, ketiganya yang saling bermusuhan dipaksa untuk bersikap seakrab mungkin. Terlebih seorang **Lee Sooman**─ayah Lee Kyuhyun─selalu bersikap _protective _pada anak angkatnya tersebut. Sehingga memberikan tantangan berupa permainan bodoh yang membingungkan.

Siapa yang pada akhirnya mampu memenangkan hati Lee Kyuhyun? Atau justru, takdir lain yang menunggu ketiganya?

Siapa yang tahu?

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER<strong>

Ketiga ketua tersebut saling memandang penuh kebencian. Kalau saja buakan karena mereka yang sedang berada di depan sang Kepala Sekolah dan sang pujaan hati, mungkin mereka kini sudah saling adu kekuatan lewat kekerasan.

"Kalian menyukai putraku, huh?" tanya Sooman datar. Di sampingnya Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Ketiganya mengangguk bersamaan, " _Ne, Gyojangnim_."

Sooman tertawa, "Tak semudah itu! Kalian harus melakukan sesuatu untukku!"

"Apa itu _Gyojangnim_?" _namja_ bertubuh paling tinggi berjengit bingung.

"Aku ingin melihat kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain, siapa yang akhirnya jatuh cinta terlebih dulu pada ketua kubu lain, berhak memenangkan hati Kyuhyun-ku!"

Ketiganya saling melotot dan menatap aneh. Mereka saling mencintai? Bagaimana mungkin? Itu mungkin hal terakhir yang ada dalam kamus hidup mereka, bahkan mungkin tak pernah tertulis disana.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Siapa yang pada akhirnya mampu memenangkan hati Lee Kyuhyun? Atau justru, takdir lain yang menunggu ketiganya? Siapa yang tahu?

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:**_

_Oke, ini abal dan gaje banget.. Membuat prolog selama seperempat jam. Maklumi keabalannya ya.._

_Silahkan kritik dan sarannya... :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


	2. Benci

**You are Mine!**

**A Super Junior fiction**

**Cast © themself**

**You are Mine! © Cloud1124**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Crack pair, BoysLove**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RnR?**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam memasuki area _Elf Arts High School_, setelah mobil itu mengikuti barisan rapi di lapangan parkir, sang pemilik keluar dari bagian kursi pengemudi.

Tampan. Itu jelas kesan pertama yang dapat dilihat dari sosok _namja _yang kini sedang menutup pintu mobilnya, tangan kanannya membawa sebuah ransel hitam.

"Yesung-_ssi_!" sebuah panggilan membuat _namja_ tadi─Yesung─menoleh dan menemukan seorang _namja _bertubuh kecil menghampirinya.

"Kau anak _music_? Ada apa?" tanya Yesung setelah memperhatikan _name tag_ _namja_ itu; Kim Ryeowook—_Music_.

"_Ne_, Yesung-_ssi_ dicari oleh ketua kubu _dance_ sejak pagi tadi. Sepertinya ada masalah," Yesung mendengus kesal.

"_Arraseo, jeongmal gamsahamnida _Ryeowook-ah," Yesung berbalik, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang segera berbalik kembali ke gedung _music_.

Memang, di _Elf_, semua kubu berada di gedung terpisah, guna meminimalisir terjadinya kekacauan dan pertentangan antar kubu.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya bukan ke gedung-nya sendiri, melainkan ke aula pertemuan yang kini ramai oleh kubu _dance_ yang sedang berlatih, wajar saja, aula ini dan kubu _dance _hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah jembatan kayu. Mendadak suasana sunyi senyap ketika Yesung masuk ke sana, semua mata memandangnya penuh kebencian.

"Aku mencari ketua kubu kalian, dimana dia?" tanya Yesung keras. Semua orang saling berbisik.

"Mencariku Yesungie?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang duduk di ujung aula, tepatnya di seberang tempat Yesung berdiri sekarang.

"Ah, kau disana Hae. Teman-temanku bilang kau yang mencariku sejak pagi. _Wae_?"

Donghae berdiri, dibukanya topi hitam yang menutupi sebagian surai cokelatnya. Dengan lambat ia mendekati Yesung. Mata keduanya bertemu, tersirat suatu kebencian di antara mereka.

"Aku hanya mencarimu untuk mengecek apakah kau masih hidup, sayang sekali ternyata masih," keluh Donghae, wajahnya dibuat seolah sangat kecewa dan sedih.

"Aku tak mati semudah itu Hae-_ya_," kata Yesung datar. Yang langsung disambut tawa keras Donghae.

_BUAGHH!_

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Yesung, yang tentu saja berasal dari Donghae. Yesung tak bergerak sedikitpun, berniat membalaspun tidak. Ia hanya mengusap ujung bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah—karena sobek.

"Kukira pukulanmu akan lebih menyakitkan Hae, ternyata hanya begini?" ejekan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Yesung, yang langsung menuai pukulan untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun kali ini di pipi kanannya. Membuat bekas yang sama pada ujung bibir kanan Yesung.

"Itu aku belum pakai tenaga lho, apakah sesakit itu?" Donghae tertawa mengejek, tiba-tiba terdengar bel panjang.

"Ah, sudah saatnya masuk, kau ada kelas 'kan? Pergilah," usir Donghae cepat. Yesung mendengus kesal, lalu berbalik dan segera pergi ke kelasnya di gedung _music_.

.

.

Sungmin kini sibuk mengobati luka Yesung di atap gedung, pelajaran hari ini adalah yang terburuk dalam sejarah perjalanan Yesung. Harus bernyanyi di depan kelas ketika mulutnya sangat sakit saat digerakkan. Walau akhirnya tak ada yang berubah dari suaranya, tetap saja rasanya perih sekali.

"Selesai~~" seru Sungmin ceria, ia melihat hasil karyanya di kedua sudut bibir Yesung yang kini terttutup plester kecil.

"_Gomawo_ Min," kata Yesung singkat. Sungmin mengangguk, ia segera berdiri, lalu menarik sang sahabat agar turut berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan terampil tangannya merapikan pakaian Yesung, mulai dari kemeja, dasi, _vest, _hingga jas yang digunakannya.

"Kau ada rapat 'kan? Cepat pergi, sebelum terlambat," kata Sungmin memperingatkan, tangannya kini mengancingkan jas Yesung dengan cepat.

"_Ne_, aku pergi," Yesung berbalik, mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dan keluar begitu saja. Ia bersiap untuk menghadiri rapat para ketua kubu yang di selenggarakan di aula─tempatnya bertengkar dengan Donghae pagi tadi.

.

Yesung tiba paling akhir, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan jengkel dari para pengurus kubu lain. Dengan cepat ia duduk di kursinya, disamping seorang _namja_ tampan yang menjabat sebagai wakilnya; Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau kemana saja sih? Hampir saja Siwon-ssi pergi dari sini," keluh Jaejoong ketika Yesung tengah sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah map dari ranselnya, tanpa menoleh ia membuka map biru tersebut.

"Atap," jawaban singkat yang di susul anggukan Jaejoong itu menjadi penutup sebelum rapat ketua kubu kali ini dimulai.

.

.

Siwon menatap ke seberang mejanya dengan pandangan mencela, memperhatikan gerak-gerik ketua kubu _music_ yang sedang sibuk mendebat usulan dari salah satu anggota kubu _dance_ untuk menambah studio tari. Ia masih tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Jongwoon yang terkenal sebagai preman sekolah itu menjadi seorang ketua? Memang dari kabar yang ia dengar, seorang Kim Jongwoon adalah siswa dengan nilai tertinggi di semua bidang _music_, dan menurut kabar lain, Yesung itu memang bersuara emas.

Mata Siwon beralih pada ketua kubu _dance_ yang kin membalas semua debatan Yesung dengan berbagai alasan. Siwon memperhatikan _namja_ bernama Lee Donghae itu dengan teliti, ia juga penasaran, sebagus apa kemampuan Donghae sampai ia bisa menang telak dalam pemilihan mengalahkan Lee Hyukjae─wakil Donghae sekarang─yang Siwon sendiri sudah akui kehebatannya.

Bagi Siwon mereka berdua sungguh tak pantas menjabat sebagai ketua, lain halnya dengan dirinya yang memang sangat pantas. Tampan, kaya, jago olahraga, pintar, dan diagungkan di kubu _show_.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sapaan dari seorang _namja_ yang baru datang membuat rapat terhenti.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, jeongmal mianhae_ aku terlambat, silahkan di lanjutkan," _namja _itu menunduk hormat pada semuanya, lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju deretan kubu _music_. Donghae dan Siwon menatap Yesung iri kala sang _namja _memberi hormat pada Yesung.

"_Mianhae, _Yesung-_ssi_, aku ada keperluan mendadak tadi," katanya sopan. Yesung tersenyum lembut.

"_Anni_, tak apa-apa Kyuhyun-_ah_, duduklah," jawab Yesung tak kalah sopan. Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook─salah satu perwakilan kelas dari kubu mereka.

Rapat hari itu berlanjut hingga sore hari, bagian kubu _show _tak terlalu mengambil banyak andil dalam jalannya rapat yang di dominasi oleh debat seru─yang kasar─antara ketua _dance _dan kubu _music_. Akhirnya disepakati akan pembangunan studio tari baru dan penambahan alat musik. _Show_? Mereka tak terlalu memikirkannya, toh mereka sudah punya lebih dari cukup.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah parkiran ketika tiba-tiba tiga orang _namja_ yang terkenal seantero sekolah datang padanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau ikut denganku saja bagaimana? Kujamin aman," tawar Donghae sopan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Denganku saja Kyu, kau akan langsung tiba di rumah dengan selamat," kali ini Yesung. Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Mereka pasti menyupir dengan ugal-ugalan Kyu, kau ikut denganku saja, aku ada supir," kali ini Siwon memberikan senyum separuhnya. Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya sejenak, lalu mengambil sebuah kunci dari dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"_Mianhae_, Donghae-_ssi_, Yesung-_ssi, _Siwon-_ssi_, aku bawa mobil sendiri. Permisi," katanya sebelum menunduk singkat dan segera masuk ke sedan putih miliknya. Donghae-Yesung-Siwon hanya menatap kepergian mobil Kyuhyun dengan raut kecewa, lalu segera menuju mobil masing-masing dan pulang.

.

Donghae terduduk di ranjangnya, ia melepaskan atasan seragamnya hinga kini ia hanya memakai kaos putih tipis, ia melangkah keluar ke balkon kamarnya, memandang langsung ke arah pantai, memperhatikan laju tenggelamnya matahari. Indah sekali.

Getaran di ponselnya membuat Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera membuka pesan singkat yang baru saja di terimanya.

_From: Shindong_

_Hae, bagaimana rapatnya? _

_Kita dapat studio?_

Dengan cepat Donghae membalas pesan itu, tak lebih dari semenit balasan datang lagi.

_From: Shindong_

_YAY~~ _Gomawo _ketua! XD_

Donghae tersenyum singkat, terkadang ia mensyukuri jabatannya menjadi ketua kubu, walaupun sebenarnya ada kalanya dimana Donghae benar-benar mengutuk jabatan ketua itu.

Donghae berbalik, meletakkan ponselnya di tempat tidur begitu saja, ia keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ke ruangan favoritnya di rumah ini. Studio tari.

.

Siwon kini sedang duduk di ruang tengah, tangannya masih setia mengelus kepala sang adik yang sedang merebahkan diri di pangkuannya. Siwon sesekali tertawa melihat kedua adiknya yang lain yang kini sedang bertanding _game _PS.

"_Oppa, Eonnie_! Jangan berisik, aku tak bisa konsentrasi," keluh Sulli─adik yang ada di pangkuan Siwon. Di tangannya sebuah buku novel yang cukup tebal terbuka. Minho dan Sooyoung yang merasa terpanggil menoleh dengan kesal.

"Aish, membaca di kamarmu sajalah! Kami kan sedang asyik," seru Minho kesal.

"_Oppa_, lihat tingkah mereka!" seru Sulli pada Siwon, wajahnya cemberut tanda kesal. Minho dan Sooyoung hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum kembali memulai permainan mereka. Siwon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah ketiga adiknya yang manja.

"Apakah _Eomma _dan _Appa_ tidak pulang Sooyoungie?" tanya Siwon.

Tanpa menoleh Sooyoung menjawab, "_Anni Oppa_, tadi Jang-_ahjussi_ sudah menelepon dan bilang kalau _Eomma_ harus pergi ke Macao. Dan Park-_ahjussi_ bilang kalau _Appa_ akan ke London untuk sementara waktu."

Siwon menghela naps panjang. Selalu begini, mereka berempat selalu di tinggalkan. Memang kehidupan mereka tetap terjamin, tapi mereka juga butuh kasih sayang bukan?

Siwon berdiri, ia mencium pipi ketiga adiknya bergantian sebelum masuk ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

.

.

Yesung terdiam di ruangannya, tak berniat keluar dari ruang kedap suara tersebut. Bahkan sempat melintas ide di kepalanya untuk tidur di sini dan tak kembali ke kamarnya.

Yesung meraih _headphone_-nya, mengenakannya dan memutar lagu dengan volume maksimal.

Tangannya mencorat-coret kertas dengan berbagai garis abstrak tak berbentuk—kebiasaannya. Yesung membuka mulutnya, menyenandungkan nada-nada mengikuti harmoni lagu yang terdengar dari _headphone_-nya. Suaranya terdengar sangat indah.

.

Pagi yang tenang di _Elf_ tiba-tiba berubah mencekam saat tak sengaja ketiga ketua kubu bertemu di pintu gerbang sekolah. Mereka dengan segera menghampiri mobil Kyuhyun yang juga baru datang. Siswa lain hanya menatap adegan tersebut datar, sudah rahasia umum bahwa ketiga ketua kubu itu menaruh rasa dan perhatian lebih pada anak angkat kepala sekolah mereka.

"_Annyeong_!" sapa ketiganya nyaris bersamaan. Kyuhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobil langsung memasang wajah masam.

"_Annyeong_," sapanya malas. Matanya menangkap sosok Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam kubu _music_, dengan berbagai alasan akhirnya Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Yesung tersenyum licik dan segera meninggalkan dua orang lain yang kini menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan kecewa.

.

Pelajaran hari itu siap dimulai kalau saja suara membahana dari _speaker_ sekolah tak terdengar.

"Annyeonghaseyo_,"_ suara berat sang kepala sekolah terdengar. Semua guru otomatis menghentikan persiapan mereka, semuanya menyimak dengan seksama.

"_Hari ini aku memanggil ketua masing-masing kubu untuk berkumpul di ruanganku saat pulang sekolah, _Arra_? Aku menunggu kalian bertiga,"_ suara itu hilang begitu saja.

Di kelas _music_, semua mata tertuju pada Yesung yang berdiri di ujung ruangan.

Di studio tari, Donghae dapat merasakan seluruh pandangan dari teman sekelasnya.

Di ruang teater, Siwon berpikir keras.

Ketiganya memikirkan hal yang sama, _"Ada apa?"_

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Cloud tahu ini pendek... Sengaja kok... :P

Ini baru chap awal kok, jadi masalah belum terlihat..

Ada yang mempertanyakan pairnya, mian, Cloud udah kasih warning kan kalau ini** Crack Pair**.

Jadi gak akan jadi KyuMin, HaeHyuk, YeWook, SiBum... :D

Uhmm... Apa fict ini terlalu monoton?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya...

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


	3. Challenge

Tiga orang _namja_ tampan kini terdiam di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar yang penuh dengan ukiran, ketiganya menatap pintu tanpa berminat sedikitpun untuk membukanya. Mata mereka terpaku pada kenop pintu berwarna keemasan yang terabaikan.

Donghae melirik sebentar kepada dua _namja_ yang berada di samping kiri-kanannya. Tampaknya mereka juga sama enggan dengannya untuk berada di depan pintu laknat itu. Donghae mengingat-ingat sejenak, menghitung bahwa ini adalah kali keduanya mendatangi kantor Kepala sekolah mereka itu. Tiba-tiba pintu kayu itu terbuka dari dalam, memperlihatkan isi ruangan yang terlihat mewah, namun bukan itu yang menyita perhatian ketiga _namja_ itu, melainkan sesosok _namja_ tinggi berambut ikal madu yang kini tersenyum manis pada mereka di depan pintu.

"Masuklah, _Appa_ sudah menunggu kalian," katanya lembut, ia membuka pintu lebih lebar, memberi tempat untuk ketiganya masuk.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**You are Mine!**

**A Super Junior fiction**

**Cast © themselves**

**You are Mine! © Cloud1124**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Crack pair, BoysLove**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RnR?**

* * *

><p>Dengan langkah percaya diri Siwon masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, di belakangnya Yesung dan Donghae mengekori. Kyuhyun menutup pintu perlahan setelah semuanya telah berdiri di tengah ruangan itu, lalu ia sendiri berdiri di samping meja Kepala Sekolah.<p>

Lee Sooman menatap ketiganya dengan senyum merekah, ia menegakkan punggungnya yang semula bersandar pada kursi. Ketiga _namja _tadi menunduk singkat untuk sekedar memberi hormat.

"Duduklah, kalian bertiga," kata Sooman pelan. Mereka hanya menuruti tanpa berniat memberi komentar, tak lama ketiga kursi yang tersedia di depan meja Sooman telah terisi.

Tangan Sooman meraih sebuah map bewarna hijau yang tergeletak di mejanya sejak tadi, dengan perlahan dibuka dan dibacanya map berisi biodata siswa itu.

"Choi Siwon, kelas spesial, 16 tahun, ketua dari kubu _show_," merasa namanya disebut Siwon mengangguk. Sooman membalik kertas pertama.

"Lee Donghae, kelas spesial, 16 tahun, ketua dari kubu _dance_," giliran Donghae yang mengangguk. Sooman membalik kertas kedua.

"Yang terakhir, Kim Jongwoon, kelas spesial, 17 tahun, ketua dari kubu _music_," Yesung hanya tersenyum singkat pada Kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Kalian bertiga adalah pelajar di tahun kedua, menduduki kelas khusus, dan ketua dari ketiga kubu, benar bukan?" tanya Sooman seraya menyerahkan map itu kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung dimasukkan ke dalam almari besar di sisi lain ruangan.

"_Ne_, _Gyojangnim_," jawab mereka serempak. Kyuhyun kini mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah kiri meja Kepala sekolah.

Ketiga ketua tersebut saling memandang penuh kebencian. Kalau saja bukan karena mereka yang sedang berada di depan sang Kepala Sekolah dan sang pujaan hati, mungkin mereka kini sudah saling adu kekuatan lewat kekerasan.

"Kalian menyukai putraku, huh?" tanya Sooman datar. Di sampingnya Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Ketiganya mengangguk bersamaan, " _Ne, Gyojangnim_."

Sooman tertawa, "Tak semudah itu! Kalian harus melakukan sesuatu untukku!"

"Apa itu _Gyojangnim_?" Siwon berjengit bingung.

"Aku ingin melihat kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain, siapa yang akhirnya jatuh cinta terlebih dulu pada ketua kubu lain, berhak memenangkan hati Kyuhyun-ku!"

Ketiganya saling melotot dan menatap aneh. Mereka saling mencintai? Bagaimana mungkin? Itu mungkin hal terakhir yang ada dalam kamus hidup mereka, bahkan mungkin tak pernah tertulis disana. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"_Mianhae_, maksud _Gyojangnim _apa?" tanya Yesung, wajahnya masih berkerut tak suka. Sooman berdeham sesaat.

"Kalian bertiga harus menjalin hubungan, kuberi waktu 6 bulan, siapa yang bisa mencintai terlebih dahulu, berhak mendapatkan Kyuhyun-ku," respon Sooman dengan bonus seringai di wajahnya.

"Bukankah itu berarti membuat Kyuhyun ditinggalkan?" tanya Siwon tak yakin. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"_Anniyo_, aku justru merasa antusias sekali pada ide ini, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun ikut menyeringai, persis seperti ayahnya. Ketiganya terdiam, raut wajahnya menunjukkan keraguan.

2 menit kemudian, suara Siwon terdengar, "Aku ikut."

Donghae dan Yesung berpandangan singkat, lalu ikut buka suara, "Ikut."

Sooman tertawa keras selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menatap ketiga _namja _di depannya dengan senyum kecil.

"Kalian harus meresmikan hubungan di depanku dan Kyuhyun sekarang," ujarnya seraya berdiri dari kursinya. Ketigana tertegun.

"_Mwo_? Kami harus resmi berpacaran?" suara Donghae meninggi diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang langsung tegak berdiri. Kyuhyun dan Sooman mengangguk bersamaan, membuat ketiganya terdiam canggung.

Siwon ikut berdiri dan segera berjalan dan berdiri di sebelah Donghae.

"Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon, jadilah _namjachingu_ku!" kata Siwon tiba-tiba, tak terdengar sedikitpun keraguan dalam suaranya. Yesung dan Donghae mematung sesaat, ini sungguhan? Tak lama, Yesung berdiri, berkali-kali ia menghela napas panjang. Lalu mengangguk singkat. Donghae terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ikut menyetujui.

"Hae-_ya_, kau juga _namjachingu_ku!" kata Yesung setelah ruangan itu sunyi selama beberapa detik. Donghae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"_Andwae, _aku harus jadi _seme_-mu!" katanya tak terima, Sooman dan Siwon tertawa kecil, sementara Kyuhyun sudah tertawa keras, dan itu sukses membuat Donghae merona merah dengan hebatnya.

Yesung tersenyum geli, "Aku lebih tua darimu Hae-_ya_, walau kita memang seangkatan."

"Hanya beberapa bulan!" kilahnya tak suka, namun tampaknya itu tak berguna, mengingat hanya senyuman geli yang diberikan oleh Yesung.

"Sudahlah, kalian boleh pulang sekarang, ingat, waktu kalian 6 bulan!" kata Kepala sekolah setelah acara ribut-ribut itu selesai.

Ketiganya segera memberi hormat singkat dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Pagi ini Donghae harus rela di kejar-kejar oleh para siswa dari kubu _dance_ yang meminta kejelasan atas berita besar yang hari ini terpasang di papan pengumuman sekolah mereka.

_Mulai hari ini, ketiga ketua kubu resmi berpacaran._

_Tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh mengganggu hubungan mereka, kalau tak mau berurusan denganku._

_Tertanda,_

_Lee Sooman_

Oke, sebenarnya bisa saja Donghae menyangka itu adalah perbuatan orang lain, namun setelah memperhatikan stempel sekolah yang benar-benar tanpa cacat, Donghae yakin kalau itu adalah perbuatan Kepala sekolah mereka.

"Ketua, apa berita itu benar?" tanya Eunhyuk saat ia meletakkan tasnya di bangku taman, tepat di samping _namja _yang sedang mendengarkan musik itu.

"Hn, jangan bahas itu lagi."

.

.

Seorang _namja _berwajah musang mengetuk pintu yang terbuka di salah satu sudut gedung _music_ itu. Di dalamnya hanya ada tiga orang _namja_ yang sedang mengobrol ringan. Ketiganya menoleh dan terkejut melihat kedatangan _namja_ yang ternyata berasal dari kubu _show_ itu.

"Kau? Jung Yunho 'kan?" tanya salah satu _namja_ yang ada di kelas itu. Wajahnya merona malu entah karena apa.

"Yesung-_ssi_, kau dipanggil Siwon ke atap gedung ini sekarang juga," katanya tak mengacuhkan _namja_ yang menyebutkan namanya tadi. Saat ini tujuannya adalah Yesung, yang dipanggil ketua kubunya sendiri, dan ia hanya bertugas untuk memanggilkan Yesung. Bukan untuk mengobrol dengan siapa pun.

"Eh, aku? Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang, _gomawo_, Yunho-_ssi_," kata Yesung seraya berdiri setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada dua namja lainnya; Sungmin dan Jaejoong.

.

Yesung menemukan Siwon dan Donghae sudah berada di atap gedung _music_ saat ia tiba di sana. Keduanya tengah duduk di pinggir pagar pembatas dengan tenang.

"_Waeyo_, Siwon-_ssi_?" tanya Yesung setelah ia kini berdiri di hadapan kedua _namja _itu.

"Yang pertama, mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Siwon, Hae juga sudah memanggilku seperti itu. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu _Hyung_?" tanya Siwon sambil berdiri, tangannya menepuk bagian belakang celananya guna membersihkan sedikit kotoran yang ada di sana. Donghae ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Arra_, Siwonie," Yesung tersenyum singkat. Siwon balas tersenyum.

"Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau memanggil kami ke sini _Hyung_?" akhirnya Donghae buka suara juga. Siwon berdeham kecil.

"Begini, mulai saat ini kita sudah menjalin hubungan. Dan jujur saja, aku merasa tidak nyaman," Donghae dan Yesung menggangguk singkat mendengar pendapat Siwon.

"Tapi, aku tetap tak akan kalah, aku mau kita mulai bersikap sebagai sepasang kekasih. Misalnya dengan berkencan, atau makan bersama, bagaimana?"

Yesung mengangguk setuju, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sementara Donghae mem_pout_kan bibirnya tak suka.

"Tapi kita harus bisa membagi waktu, aku belum pernah berkencan dengan dua orang sekaligus," kata Yesung pelan. Siwon tersenyum geli.

"Tenang saja, aku punya ide," tangannya mengambil sebuah kertas yang terlipat di saku jasnya. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Yesung. Beberapa saat Yesung membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas putih itu dengan cermat.

"Jadi setiap bulan akan terus begini?" Donghae menarik kertas itu dari tangan Yesung dan mulai membacanya.

"Minggu pertama, aku dan Yesung-_hyung_, minggu kedua aku dan Siwon-_hyung_, minggu ketiga kalian berdua, dan minggu keempat kita akan kencan bersama, begitu?" tanya Donghae memastikan. Dikembalikannya kertas itu pada Siwon.

"_Ne_, dan karena ini mingu pertama, berarti kalian yang akan berkencan," kata Siwon seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya, kali ini dari saku celananya.

"Aku minta nomor ponselmu _Hyung_, Hae-_ya_," lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan ponsel hitam itu ke tangan Yesung, dengan cepat ia mengetikkan nomor ponselnya sendiri dan menyerahkan ponsel itu ke Donghae, yang juga langsung melakukan hal yang sama.

Siwon menekan tombol _call_ pada ponselnya─yang sudah dikembalikan. Tak lama dering terdengar dari ponsel Yesung dan Donghae secara bergiliran.

_TEEETTTT!_

"Itu nomorku, hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa, sekarang kita harus berpisah dulu, sudah bel, _kajja_ Hae-_ya_, kuantar sampai gedungmu," lanjutnya seraya menarik tangan Donghae yang hanya menurut. Meninggalkan Yesung yang tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Donghae terdiam di kamar mandi, matanya memandang lurus pantulan wajahnya sendiri yang terliahat dari kaca wastafel. Pikirannya kacau, terlalu rumit untuk diuraikan satu persatu.

_Apa aku harus menerima permainan ini? Bersikap baik pada mereka?_

Pikiran Donghae semakin kacau, dengan cepat di hidupkannya wastafel, membuat aliran air bening turun dari keran berwarna silver cemerlang. Ia membasahi wajahnya beberapa kali, berharap rasa dingin bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ia mendongak, menatap pantulan wajahnya yang basah kali ini, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum kecil.

_Aku harus melakukannya! Ini demi Kyuhyun!_

Sepertinya _uri _Donghae sudah membuat keputusan.

.

Donghae menghampiri meja belajarnya, mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar beberapa saat yang lalu. Mulutnya masih terus mengunyah _sandwich_ buatan pelayan rumahnya untuk sarapan pagi ini. Di layar ponsel tertera tulisan '_One Message' _dengan segera ia membuka pesan itu.

_From: Yesung-hyung_

_Annyeong..._

_Hae-_ya _sudah bangun? Cepat mandi dan sarapan ya..._

_Oh ya, nanti siang kita langsung ke _Lotte World_ sepulang sekolah.._

_Arra? Kutemui kau di kantin nanti _Chagi_.. ^^_

_p.s: apa aku terlihat seperti _namjachingu _sungguhan? :D_

Donghae hampir memuntahkan _sandwich_nya saat membacanya. Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan itu.

_To: Yesung-hyung_

_Annyeong..._

_Sudah mandi dan sarapan.. :D_

Ne_, berarti hari ini aku tak bawa mobil ya, _Hyung_..._

_Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! DX_

_p.s: aku ingin muntah..._

Donghae memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya, ia meraih gelas berisi air putih yang masih utuh, lalu menegaknya hingga sigap ia mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar kamar. Hari ini dia akan berjalan kaki ke sekolah, hitung-hitung olahraga 'kan?

.

.

Siwon tersenyum kecil saat melihat Yesung yang kini sedang menghampiri Donghae yang sedang makan di kantin bersama beberapa temannya. Siwon cukup salut pada Yesung, bagaimana tidak, di kantin yang sudah dibagi tiga (menurut kubunya) ini, Yesung dengan percaya dirinya masuk ke kawasan kubu _dance_ dan duduk begitu saja di samping Donghae tanpa memperdulikan tatapan benci dari para siswa kubu itu sendiri.

"Siwonie, _kajja_! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana?" panggil seorang _namja_ tampan berwajah datar dari sebuah meja yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Ah, _ne,_ _mianhae _Kibumie_,_" serunya seraya menghampiri Kibum─wakil ketua kubu _show_─dengan nampan berisi makan siangnya sendiri.

.

Donghae merasa sedikit risih melihat Yesung yang kini dengan tenangnya makan tanpa memperdulikan pandangan mencela dari kubu _dance_ dan bahkan dari kubunya sendiri.

"_Hyung_, kembalilah ke tempatmu sana!" usirnya tak acuh. Yesung tertawa kecil.

"_Shirheo_, aku mau di sini," balas Yesung seraya menyesap _orange juice_nya tanpa merasa tersinggung sedikitpun. Setidaknya ia terlihat mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sifat Donghae.

"Tapi kau bisa dibenci kubumu sendiri, _Pabbo Hyung_!" serunya, kali ini suara Donghae terdengar lirih.

"Jadi kau khawatir padaku, _Chagi_?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang (sok) terkejut, seringai jahil terlihat di wajahnya. Donghae terkesiap, ia merengut kesal memandang Yesung.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau benar-benar _namjachingu_ku_, Hyung_!" ketusnya seraya berdiri dari mejanya, meninggalkan makan siangnya yang belum habis, sekaligus meninggalkan Yesung, yang kini terdiam.

.

Yesung terdiam di kamarnya, semenjak kejadian siang tadi di sekolah, Donghae sama sekali tak membalas satupun pesannya. Sekarang pukul setengah 3 sore, dan itu berarti setengah jam lagi ia harus menjemput Donghae di taman. Tapi masalahnya, apa Donghae mau _kencan_ dengannya?

Cukup lama Yesung hanya duduk seraya memandang ponselnya di beranda kamar, sampai akhirnya ia segera berdiri, meraih jaket hitam dan kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja dekat pintu kamar. Ia akan menjemput Donghae.

.

Donghae menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin, tangannya belum berhenti menata helai rambut coklatnya yang separuh tertutup topi. Ponselnya tergeletak di meja, di depannya.

Sejak tadi ia sudah mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan dari Yesung, padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa marah pada Yesung. Tapi semarah-marahnya ia pada Yesung, secara tak sadar Donghae tetap bersiap-siap untuk kencan dengan Yesung siang ini.

Lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering singkat. Donghae meraihnya dan segera membuka pesan yang sudah pasti dari Yesung.

_From: Yesung-hyung_

_Hae-_ya_, aku sudah di taman._

_Kuharap kau datang..._

Tubuh Donghae membeku, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung di sisi kiri kamarnya. 2.50 _p.m_. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan ponsel hitam itu ke dalam sakunya, lalu meraih jaket putihnya yang langsung dipakai di atas kaus _dark grey_-nya. Ia berlari keluar begitu saja, tak berniat membuat Yesung menunggunya terlalu lama.

.

Lari Donghae melambat saat netranya menangkap siluet seorang _namja_ yang sedang duduk di kap mobil sedannya, dan akhirnya Donghae berdiri diam tak jauh dari hadapan _namja _itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Hae-_ya_," suara Yesung terdengar lega, ia beringsut turun dari mobilnya, lalu melangkah mendekati Donghae.

"Hn," hanya respon singkat, namun cukup membuat senyum Yesung mengembang.

"Kau masih marah padaku? _Mianhae_..." Donghae menggeleng pelan, ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

"_Anni_, tidak seharusnya kau berkata kasar seperti itu padamu. Kau pasti juga menginginkan permainan ini cepat berakhir seperti aku, _Hyung_," kata Donghae dengan senyum kecil yang terulas di wajahnya. Yesung mengangguk lalu meraih tangan kanan Donghae.

"_Kajja_, kita kencan!" serunya semangat, dengan cepat ia menarik Donghae ke arah mobilnya, tanpa sadar bahwa kata-katanya barusan sukses memunculkan sedikit rona merah di pipi Donghae.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Udah ngaret, pendek lagi.. #headbang

Mianhae readers, Cloud bener-bener sibuk kemaren, selain itu juga lagi gak punya ide.. (_ _")

Mulai chap ini mereka bertiga mulai pacaran, chap selanjutnya bakalan nyeritain tentang kencan mereka bertiga, juga mungkin bakalan ada beberapa cast lain yang muncul...

Gomawo buat yang udah review kemarin... Mian, Cloud gak bisa ngebales satu-satu...

Untuk yang minta bocoran pair... Hehe, Mian, Cloud gak mau ngasih tau.. Readers tebak aja deh.. Hehe... :D

* * *

><p>Hmm... Mind to Review?<p>

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo... :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


	4. First Date

Senandung kecil terus meluncur keluar dari bibir Yesung, entah sekedar nada-nada tanpa syair ataupun bagian dari sebuah lagu. Donghae tampak menikmati perjalanan siang ini. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan lututnya mengikuti irama nada suara Yesung, sementara wajahnya berpaling ke luar jendela, memperhatikan pemandangan yang seolah bergerak melewati mobil mereka yang terus melaju menunju suatu tempat. Tempat kencan mereka berdua. Lotte World.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**You are Mine!**

**A Super Junior fiction**

**Cast © themselves**

**You are Mine! © Cloud1124**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Crack pair, BoysLove**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RnR?**

* * *

><p>"Kalau kau mau sesuatu bilang saja ya! Aku yang bayar semuanya," kata Yesung seraya meraih jemari tangan kanan Donghae, menautkannya dengan jemari kirinya sendiri.<p>

"_Hyung_, jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku ini _yeojya_," ujar Donghae dengan wajah memelas, ia cukup risih dengan kondisinya sekarang. Tangan bertautan dengan Yesung, di tengah-tengah Lotte World, dipandangi beratus-ratus pasang mata. Oh, _Poor _Donghae.

Yesung tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk pelan kepala Donghae yang masih tertutup topi. Tanpa menjawab seruan Donghae barusan, ia membawa Donghae masuk dan mengelilingi taman hiburan yang ada di sana.

Mereka menikmati semuanya, tanpa berniat menyia-nyiakan waktu sama sekali mereka memainkan hampir semua wahana yang ada.

"_Hyung, kajja_! Aku ingin naik _roller-coaster_!" sepertinya Donghae harus meralat kata-katanya tadi, buktinya sekarang ia bertingkah seperti seorang _yeojya_ manja yang meminta sesuatu pada _namjachingu_nya.

Yesung memandang wajah Donghae dan wahana _roller-coaster_ itu bergiliran, matanya menyiratkan keraguan. Donghae tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Apa kau takut, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae berniat menggoda Yesung. Yesung terdiam sejenak.

"Kalau kau takut, kau harus menyerahkan jabatan _seme_mu kepadaku! Biar kau jadi _uke_ku saja," ujarnya. Senyum licik tergambar di wajahnya. Mendadak wajah Yesung berubah ekspresi. Dingin.

"_In your dream, Chagi_~" Yesung memandangnya tajam, namun ada senyum kecil yang terselip. Tangan mungil Yesung kini menarik Donghae mendekati wahana itu, dan di belakangnya Donghae tersenyum─bahkan hampir melonjak kesenangan.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat keduanya duduk berdampingan di bangku taman yang disediakan di bagian dalam taman hiburan. Tangan keduanya menggenggam _ice cream cone_ yang masih terus dijilat oleh pemiliknya.

Yesung tertawa pelan saat melihat Donghae─yang mulutnya penuh dengan noda _ice cream_─masih semangat menghabiskan santapannya. Dengan perlahan ia meraih sapu tangan yang ada di saku jaketnya, lalu mengusap sisa _ice cream _yang 'bertebaran' di mulut hingga pipi Donghae.

Donghae menghentikan acara makannya, merasakan usapan lembut di pipinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa wajahnya panas─malu.

"_Hyung~_ berhentilah, ini memalukan," rengeknya pelan. Yesung tersenyum, namun tetap tak menghentikan usapannya guna membersihkan wajah Donghae. Namun setelah melihat _fishy-eyes_ milik Donghae, Yesung berhenti dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Hmm, Hae-_ya_," panggil Yesung pelan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku. Donghae yang masih berusaha menghabiskan _ice cream_nya tak menoleh.

Namun ia memberi tanggapan singkat, "Hm?"

"Apa kau menikmati kencan kita hari ini?" tanya Yesung, tangannya memijat pelipisnya perlahan, sementara matanya terpejam.

Donghae melahap potongan _cone_ terakhirnya, lalu menelannya. Ia menoleh sebentar, lalu ikut menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Tidak buruk juga, _Hyung_. Walaupun aku masih berharap kalau aku sedang kencan dengan Kyu sekarang," responnya lembut. Yesung membuka matanya, melirik sekilas pada Donghae di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga sih, tapi setidaknya sekarang jangan pikirkan Kyu terus. Kita sedang kencan," ujar Yesung memperingatkan. Donghae mengangguk sekali, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya setelah itu.

Seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba datang ke hadapan kedua _namja _itu. Dan sialnya, gadis itu sedang menangis. Yesung yang melihatnya dengan segera berjongkok di depan gadis kecil─kira-kira berusia 5 sampai 6 tahun─yang terisak itu, diraihnya bahu mungil yang bergetar itu dengan lembut.

"_Chagi_, kau kenapa? _Uljima, waeyo_?" tanya Yesung lembut, jemari mungilnya mengusap air mata gadis kecil tadi.

"Uh, _Eomma_... Sica mau _Eomma_... Hiks, _Eomma_! Huweee~" Yesung terdiam sesaat, dengan segera ia berdiri seraya meraih tubuh mungil Jia dalam gendongannya. Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya kepada para pengunjung Lotte World yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, namun tak satupun yang kelihatan sedang kebingungan mencari seorang anak.

Donghae ikut berdiri di samping Yesung, matanya terpaku pada sosok Sica yang masih terisak dalam pelukan Yesung, kepala Sica tenggelam di ceruk leher Yesung, surai _brunette_nya bercampur dengan helai rambut Yesung yang berwarna hitam. Tangan Donghae terangkat sedikit, lalu mengusap lembut rambut Sica─yang membuat pemiliknya langsung mendongak memandangnya─dan tersenyum lembut.

"_Uljima_ Sica, kita akan mencari _Eomma_mu bersama-sama, _ne_?" Yesung mengangguk setuju. Berangsur-angsur tangisan Sica berhenti, Yesung tersenyum kecil, dengan segera ia membenarkan posisi gendongan Sica, lalu jemari tangan kanannya yang menganggur meraih tangan Donghae, menggenggamnya erat. Ia menarik Donghae dan berjalan pelan, matanya masih berusaha mencari seseorang yang terlihat sedang mencari anak kecil.

"Sica, seperti apa _Eomma_mu itu?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"_Eomma_ cantik, tinggi, rambutnya berwarna cokelat, _Eomma_ memakai kemeja merah dan jaket putih, _Oppa_," Yesung mengangguk singkat, kali ini ia mempersempit pencariannya bedasarkan ciri-ciri yang Sica sebutkan baru saja.

"Oh iya, nama lengkap Sica siapa?" tanya Yesung, kali ini ia memindahkan Sica ke atas bahunya, membuat Sica tampak tinggi dan mudah dilihat oleh orang lain.

"_Na neun _Jung Sooyeon _imnida_, tapi biasanya dipanggil Jessica, _Oppa_," Sica tersenyum kecil, tangannya memeluk leher Yesung dengan erat, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh─walaupun ia yakin kedua _namja_ yang ada di dekatnya ini tak akan mungkin membiarkannya jatuh.

.

.

Jemari Siwon menari lincah di atas _keyboard laptop_nya. Mengetikkan berbagai kata─entah apa─dalam sebuah halaman putih di layarnya.

**_KRIETT_**

Jari-jari Siwon berhenti bergerak, kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang baru saja terbuka. Terlihat ketiga _dongsaeng_nya yang sedang memandannya dengan tatapan terluka. Siwon menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres, ia berdiri dan segera mematikan _stereo_ yang sejak tadi memutar lagu dengan kerasnya. Dengan tangannya Siwon menyuruh ketiga _dongsaeng_nya untuk mendekat. Mereka berempat duduk di ranjang _king size_ milik Siwon yang tepat berada di dekat meja belajar Siwon.

Sulli langsung terisak kencang saat ia baru saja duduk di ranjang itu, disusul isakan pelan Minho. Siwon yang tak tahu apa-apa dengan segera merengkuh tubuh Sulli dan Minho ke dalam pelukannya dengan wajah bingung, pandangannya tertuju pada Sooyoung untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun belum sempat Sooyoung buka suara, suara bantingan berbagai benda terdengar dari lantai bawah disusul oleh teriakan melengking seorang _yeojya_.

"SUDAH CUKUP! SEMUA BUKTI SUDAH MENUNJUKKAN BAHWA KAU BERSELINGKUH!"

"KAU SALAH SANGKA, _YEOBO_!"

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU TUAN CHOI YANG TERHORMAT! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"_YEOBO_, KAU SALAH PAHAM!"

**_PRANGG_**

Siwon terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Sementara Sooyoung telah ikut terisak sama keras seperti kedua _dongsaeng_nya yang lain.

"Ssttt, _uljima_ _chagiya_, ada _Oppa _di sini," tangan Siwon mengusap lembut punggung Sulli yang kini terisak makin kuat.

"Minho, _uljima_. Kau seorang _namja_ bukan? Kau harus kuat!" kali ini ia mencium puncak kepala Minho. Tangisan ketiganya tak kunjung berhenti, sementara Siwon masih terus mencoba menenangkan mereka.

"Sooyoungie, kapan _Appa _dan _Eomma_ pulang? Seharusnya mereka masih di luar negeri 'kan?"

Tangisan Sooyoung mereda, "Baru saja, sepertinya mereka bertemu di _airport_, _Oppa_."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, ia tahu pasti apa yang membuat orang tuanya bertengkar hebat seperti tadi. Pasti karena _Appa_nya yang terlihat mencurigakan karena jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Dan saat bertemu pasti mereka akan selalu bertengkar hebat─walau akhirnya akan berbaikan, entah karena apa─seperti ini. Sebenarnya yang ia takutkan bukanlah pertengkaran orang tuanya, ia sudah lama bersikap masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Yang ia takutkan adalah kondisi mental ketiga _dongsaeng_nya yang masih kecil ini, bagaimana jika mereka mengalami trauma karena pertengkaran itu? Bagaimana jika mereka tumbuh menjadi anak asosial?

Ketukan pelan di pintunya membuat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya. Ketiga _dongsaeng_nya pun mendadak berhenti menangis.

"_Chagiya_, boleh _Eomma _dan _Appa _masuk?" Suara lembut seorang _yeojya_─_Eomma_ mereka─terdengar dari balik pintu.

Siwon memandang ketiga _dongsaeng_nya ragu, mimik wajah mereka tampak sedikit takut, namun akhirnya Sulli mengangguk.

"Masuk saja, _Eomma_," ujar Siwon akhirnya. Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sepasang suami-isteri─orang tua mereka─yang memandang mereka dengan lembut.

Nyonya Choi mendekati Sooyoung yang duduk paling ujung, merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat seorang ibu. Sementara Tuan Choi meraih Sulli dan Minho secara bersamaan, lalu menepuk punggung mereka lembut.

"_Jeongmal mianhae, mianhae, Eomma _dan _Appa_ yang salah, _uljima, ne_?" suara lembut Nyonya Choi terdengar lagi, kali ini matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Siwon yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Siwon sangat hapal adegan seperti ini, adegan dimana orang tuanya datang dan memohon maaf pada mereka. Dan Siwon sendiri juga sudah hapal bahwa hal ini hanya akan berlaku hari ini, entah besok atau kapan, pasti mereka akan bertengkar lagi.

.

.

Yesung dan Donghae duduk bersama Sica di dekat pusat informasi, baru saja mereka melaporkan tentang Jessica, sementara yang dilaporkan kini sedang terlelap di pelukan Yesung.

"Kita benar-benar bodoh, _Hyung_. Kenapa kita tidak langsung kesini tadi? Membuang-buang waktu saja," gerutu Donghae pelan, di tangannya tergenggam dua buah botol minuman dingin yang tinggal separuh masing-masingnya.

Yesung tertawa kecil, "_Ne_, tapi tak apa-apa 'kan? Yang penting Sica tidak menangis lagi."

Donghae tersenyum menyetujui, pandangannya memperhatikan sosok Yesung yang masih setia mengusap rambut Sica yang tertidur di pelukannya. Tampak seperti seorang ayah yang penyayang.

"SICAAA~~" teriakan seorang gadis kecil terdengar. Spontan kepala Yesung dan Donghae berpaling untuk memperhatikan sosok gadis kecil yang berlari ke arah mereka sambil berurai air mata, di belakangnya sepasang _namja-yeojya_ mengikuti dengan langkah cepat.

Merasa terganggu dengan suara keras itu, Jessica terjaga dari tidurnya, ia menoleh ke arah gadis kecil tadi.

"Krystal!" Yesung menurunkan Jessica dari gendongannya, dan otomatis membuat Jessica berlari ke arah gadis kecil tadi; Krystal. Mereka berpelukan dengan eratnya, sementara sang _yeojya_ merengkuh mereka berdua dengan wajah penuh kelegaan.

"_Jeongmal gomawo_, kalian telah menjaga putriku," ujar Tuan Jung seraya menunduk dalam-dalam. Yesung dan Donghae tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah, Sica juga tidak merepotkan kami," timpal Yesung dengan senyum mengembang.

Jessica meraih tangan Krystal dan menariknya untuk berdiri di hadapan Yesung dan Donghae.

"Yesung-_oppa_, Donghae-_oppa_, ini Krystal, _yeodongsaeng_ yang Sica ceritakan tadi," kata Sica semangat, sementar Krystal hanya tersenyum malu-malu di sampingnya.

Donghae berjongkok di hadapan keduanya, lalu menepuk puncak kepala keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Sekarang Sica sudah berkumpul lagi 'kan? Jangan nakal lagi ya! Jaga Krystal baik-baik. Krystal juga, jangan biarkan Sica terpisah seperti tadi, _arraseo_?" Donghae kembali berdiri tegak, masih dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"_Arraseo, Oppa_!" jawab keduanya serempak. Donghae tersenyum.

Setelah keluarga Jung berpamitan dan pergi, Yesung dan Donghae hanya diam tanpa memulai satu pun pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan sesuatu melingkar di tangannya, namun ia tahu bahwa itu adalah tangan Donghae.

"_Hyung_, kencannya lanjut besok saja, aku lelah sekali," Donghae merengek pelan. Uh, dia benar-benar _out of character_ hari ini.

Yesung mendongak sejenak, memandang langit yang kini bewarna gelap penuh bintang

"Sudah hampir malam. Kau benar, kita pulang saja, _kajja_," ujarnya pelan. Dengan langkah teratur mereka keluar dari taman hiburan itu, melangkah menuju tempat parkir dimana sedan Yesung berada.

.

Pandangan Yesung masih terfokus pada jalanan yang kini sedang dilaluinya, berusaha bersikap tenang─diam─agar tak membangunkan seorang _namja_ yang kini terlelap di kursi sebelahnya.

Yesung menghembuskan napasnya perlahan─masih berusaha tak bersuara. Setelah memastikan jalanan tak terlalu ramai, ia merilekskan bahunya sejenak, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi mobilnya─tentu dengan tangan berada di kemudi─dan berusaha mengambil napas dengan teratur.

Hari ini ia lelah. Lelah berkencan sepanjang sore. Lelah harus menuruti semua keinginan _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu. Lelah harus menggendong Jessica sambil mengitari penjuru taman hiburan untuk mencari keluarganya. Lelah karena mengantuk. Dan Lelah karena harus berpura-pura. Ya, berpura-pura. Berpura-pura seolah ia menikmati kencan ini. Berpura-pura seolah ia menjadi seorang _namjachingu_ yang baik. Berpura-pura senang dan menjadi orang yang pengertian. Berpura-pura menjadi Yesung yang berbeda.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yesung akan menolak mentah-mentah semua ide gila Lee Sooman sejak awal. Kalau bukan karena Siwon dan Donghae yang menyanggupinya, ia tak akan mau mengikuti tantangan yang termasuk menyimpang ini. Kalau saja bukan karena ambisinya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun, ia pasti tak akan pernah mau. Tak akan. Tapi ia tetap harus menyelesaikan tantangan ini, ia harus memenangkan Lee Kyuhyun. Itulah alasan mengapa ia berubah menjadi seperti ini, menjadi pribadi yang hangat.

Yesung menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah berpagar tinggi. Rumah itu terlihat sepi, walau Yesung yakin berpuluh-puluh orang─pelayan ─sedang beraktifitas di dalam sana. Dengan─berusaha─lembut, Yesung mengguncang bahu Donghae perlahan. Berusaha membangunkan Donghae dari tidur singkatnya.

Yesung berujar pelan, "Hae-_ya_, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu, bangunlah."

"Ung... _Hyung_? Sudah sampaikah?"

"_Ne, _masuklah. Ini sudah sedikit larut."

"_Arra_, aku masuk dulu. _Jeongmal gomawo, Hyung_," Donghae membuka pintu di sisinya, lalu turun dari mobil. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum singkat pada Yesung.

"Donghae-_ya_, aku pulang dulu, besok kau kujemput," Yesung tersenyum tipis. Donghae mengangguk kecil di luar sana.

"Hati-hati _Hyung_, sampai jumpa besok," ia berbalik, membuka gerbang rumahnya, sementara mobil Yesung melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah Donghae─dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

Siwon tersenyum samar, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya─yang kini ditiduri oleh ketiga _dongsaeng_nya. Sulli terlihat nyaman dalam tidurnya, di pinggangnya tangan Sooyoung dan Minho melingkar manis, memberikannya kehangatan di malam yang cukup dingin ini. Namun senyaman apapun tidurnya, Siwon masih dapat melihat jejak-jejak air mata terpeta di pipi mulus Sulli. Tak hanya Sulli, Sooyoung dan Minho juga masih belum berhenti menangis─bahkan saat sudah terlelap─walau hanya sebuah isakan yang timbul tenggelam.

Dengan perlahan Siwon menaikkan selimut berwarna abu-abu miliknya hingga sebatas dada ketiga _dongsaeng_nya, dikecupnya perlahan dahi mereka. Lalu ia sendiri melangkah ke meja belajarnya, dan duduk di kursi kosong yang sejak tadi dianggurkan. _Laptop_nya kembali menyala─setelah ia nyalakan lagi─dan memperlihatkan sebuah _desktop_ _wallpaper_ berupa foto seseorang yang kelihatannya diambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Seorang _namja_ tampan berambut ikal madu. Lee Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum kecil, tangannya teracung dan mengelus wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat dari layar _laptop_nya.

"Selamat tidur,Kyuhyun-_ah_," bisiknya lembut. Siwon berdiri, melangkah ke _sofa_ panjang yang terletak di dekat jendela kamarnya, ia merebahkan dirinya di sana, berniat untuk tidur. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya Siwon telah terlelap dalam mimpinya─tanpa mematikan _laptop_nya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Annyeong... XD

Mianhae, lagi-lagi Cloud ngaret.. :P

Mianhae lagi, ini pendek... Cloud masih stres dengan berbagai tugas yang numpuk.. ._.

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, maaf kali ini Cloud gak banyak ngomong.. Cloud benar-benar gak punya banyak waktu.. T_T

Kita ketemu di chapter depan ya, Readers! :D

* * *

><p>Mind to Review?<p>

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo... :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


	5. Blushing

Donghae terdiam di depan gerbang rumahnya sendiri. Berusaha mengebalkan diri dari dinginnya suhu pagi ini. Di telinganya sebuah _earphone_ bewarna biru terpasang, mendentumkan sebuah lagu berirama cepat. Wajahnya tak henti memasang senyum simpul yang membuatnya terlihat makin tampan. Setelah beberapa menit, sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna _silver_ berhenti tepat di depannya. Donghae melepaskan _earphone_nya, membiarkannya bertengger manis pada lehernya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekat ke mobil tadi, mendapati sosok yang ia tunggu tersenyum dari dalam mobil.

"Ayo masuk, _Hyung_," panggil sosok itu.

Senyuman Donghae makin lebar, "_Ne_, Siwonie."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**You are Mine!**

**A Super Junior fiction**

**Cast © themselves**

**You are Mine! © Cloud1124**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Crack pair, BoysLove**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RnR?**

* * *

><p>Mobil Siwon memasuki area parkir <em>Elf<em>, dengan segera Siwon memakirkannya dan membukakan pintu untuk Donghae. Tanpa mengacuhkan pandangan orang sekitar yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh, Siwon dan Donghae berjalan beriringan menuju gedung kubu _dance_.

"Sampai di sini saja, Siwonie. Pergilah ke gedungmu," kata Donghae sembari mendorong pelan tubuh Siwon. Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk kepala Donghae sesaat, kemudian segera berbalik menuju gedungnya sendiri.

Donghae berbalik, namun hampir saja ia membentur sesuatu─oh, tepatnya seseorang.

"Hyukie-_ya_! Kau membuatku kaget," gerutu Donghae seraya menepuk lengan sahabatnya─Eunhyuk─itu keras. Eunhyuk tertawa renyah.

"_Mianhae_, kau sih, sibuk memperhatikan _namjachingu_mu terus," sahut Eunhyuk seraya merangkul Donghae. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju studio tari.

"Pura-pura," ralat Donghae pelan. Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

"_Arraseo, namjachingu_ pura-puramu," ujarnya meralat. Donghae tersenyum tipis. Lalu segera memasang _earphone_nya lagi, mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang terus mengoceh di sampingnya.

.

.

"_Gwaenchanayo, _Yesung-_ssi_?" tanya seorang guru yang kini mengajar di kelas Yesung, matanya masih terfokus pada Yesung yang terlihat pucat. Semua siswa menoleh dan memandang Yesung intens.

"Ah, _gwaenchana, seonsangnim,_" jawab Yesung sembari tersenyum cerah. Namun karena ia berkata begitu, semuanya justru tahu kalau Yesung sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Yesungie, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin lirih, diusapnya bahu Yesung perlahan. Yesung tersenyum lembut.

"_Anniyo_, Minie," Yesung menepis tangan Sungmin perlahan, lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada guru yang kini sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas.

Sesaat Sungmin menatapnya ragu, sampai akhirnya ia mengalah dan ikut fokus pada gurunya.

.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman, dekat tempat parkir. Menunggu figur Donghae yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di sini saat waktunya pulang. Kira-kira lima menit menunggu, akhirnya figur Donghae terlihat. Masih dengan _earphone_ yang menutup kedua telinganya, ia melangkah menuju Siwon seraya bergerak asal. Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat Donghae menari di depannya, mau tak mau ia mengakui bahwa tarian Donghae terlihat keren walaupun itu adalah gerakan tak beraturan sekalipun.

"_Hyung_, _kajja_!" Siwon membukakan pintu samping untuk Donghae, yang langsung disambut dengan kata terimakasih pelan.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi segera keluar dari area _Elf_, dan mengarah ke kawasan perumahan elit tempat Siwon tinggal. Memang hari ini Siwon dan Donghae akan berkencan di rumah Siwon. Sekaligus mengenalkan Donghae pada _dongsaeng_ Siwon.

"_Hyung_, kenapa sejak tadi kau memakai _earphone _itu sih?" tanya Siwon.

"Ini? Aku hanya suka saja memakainya. Aku tidak mendengarkan lagu sejak tadi," jawab Donghae sembari melepaskannya, ia mengusap-usapnya penuh sayang.

"Ini dari Yesung-_hyung_," lanjutnya. Siwon terbelalak.

"Dari Yesung-_hyung_? Berkencan seminggu dan kau diberi _earphone_? Hebat..." Siwon tertawa pelan.

Donghae ikut tertawa, "Berlebihan, huh?"

.

.

Yesung berjalan pelan seraya menggerutu. Lengkap sudah kesialannya hari ini. Tidak enak badan sejak pagi, dompet ketinggalan, ponselnya _lowbatt_, dan sekarang mobilnya sedang dipinjam oleh Kangin─salah satu temannya─dan baru kembali nanti malam. Dengan segala keterpaksaannya Yesung harus rela pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki, sedikit menyesal ia telah menolak tawaran Sungmin untuk pulang bersama tadi.

Langkah Yesung terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang gadis kira-kira berusia sepuluh tahun sedang terisak pelan di bawah pohon, di sampingnya sebuah sepeda bewarna putih tergeletak. Yesung mendekat, lalu berjongkok di depan gadis itu.

"_Gwaenchanayo, chagi_?" Gadis itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cantik namun berlinang air mata. Yesung tersenyum melihatnya, entah kenapa ia merasa iba pada gadis kecil ini. Padahal tak pernah sekalipun ia menolong seseorang dalam hidupnya selain Jessica dan dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks… _Oppa_, kakiku sakit sekali," ucap gadis kecil itu seraya menunjuk lututnya yang kini─yang baru disadari Yesung─terluka. Yesung masih tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan botol minum dari tasnya. Lalu menarik kaki gadis itu dengan selembut mungkin.

"_Oppa _bersihkan dulu ya lukamu," Yesung menyiramkan air yang ada di botolnya pada luka itu, membuat Si gadis kecil tersentak kecil atas sensasi dingin sekaligus perih yang ia rasakan.

Setelah membersihkan dan menutup luka itu dengan plester─yang selalu dibawa Yesung kemanapun─, Yesung mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "_Na neun _Choi Jinri _imnida_. Tapi biasa di panggil Sulli, _Oppa_."

Sesaat Yesung merasa _déjà vu _atas perkenalan Sulli barusan, ia terkekeh pelan─dan membuat Sulli mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Yesung berdiri, sejenak ia merapikan tasnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sulli, "Bisa tolong bawakan?"

Sulli mengangguk dengan bingung, ia memakai tas itu di punggungnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Yesung yang telah berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Naiklah. Akan _Oppa _antar," Sulli tersenyum, dengan segera ia naik ke gendongan Yesung. Sejenak ia tersentak karena merasa suhu tubuh Yesung yang terlampau panas, namun akhirnya ia diam saja. Membiarkan Yesung menggendongnya sambil menuntun sepeda putih miliknya.

"_Gamsahamnida, Oppa_."

.

Donghae duduk di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Choi dengan tatapan kagum memandang sekeliling, Jujur saja, ia takjub. Ia memang orang kaya, rumahnya pun besar, namun tak sebesar rumah ini─mungkin lebih tepat kalau di sebut istana.

"_Hyung_ _namjachingu_nya Siwon-_hyung_?" tanya Minho seraya duduk di sebelah kiri Donghae, wajahnya terlihat ceria.

"_Ne, _apa Siwonie sudah pernah cerita, Minho-_ya_?"

"_Anni_, hanya saja kami pernah melihat foto-foto seorang _namja_ di _laptop _Siwon-_hyung_."

"Eh, foto? Kami belum pernah berfoto," Donghae kelihatan bingung.

"Hmm… lalu itu siapa ya? Ah, coba kuingat dulu namanya," Minho memejamkan matanya, dahinya berkerut, menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Namanya Lee Kyuhyun, _Pabbo Saeng_," sahutan terdengar dari seberang ruangan─yang langsung membuat Minho memandangnya tajam. Terlihat seorang _yeojya _tinggi─Sooyoung─sedang membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas minuman dingin. Sooyoung meletakkan minuman itu di hadapan Donghae, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"_Oppa _bukan Kyuhyun_-oppa_ 'kan? Nama _Oppa _siapa?" Sooyoung duduk di _sofa single_ yang ada di seberang Donghae, nampan tadi ia serahkan pada salah seorang pelayan yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

"_Ne, na neun _Lee Donghae _imnida, bangapseumnida_," Donghae tersenyum lebar.

Siwon turun tak lama kemudian, dengan kaus hitam polos membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"_Ya_, kalian berdua seolah sedang mengintrogasi saja! Dari mana kalian tahu tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon seraya mencium kilat pipi Sooyoung dan Minho. Donghae tersenyum kecil.

"Hehe, _mian Oppa_. Kalau itu salah _Oppa_ sendiri meninggalkan _laptop_ dalam kondisi menyala, minggu lalu," kata Sooyoung seraya membentuk kedua jarinya menjadi huruf V.

"Dasar! Eh, dimana Sulli?" tanya Siwon setelah sadar kalau _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya tak ada.

"Sulli pergi ke rumah Amber sejak pagi tadi, _Hyung_," seru Minho seraya mengeluarkan sebuah PSP hitam dan memainkannya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang," Sooyoung melirik jam antik yang berdiri di pojok ruang tamu itu. Siwon mengangguk kecil.

"Nah, _dongsaengdeul_, kenalkan ini Lee Donghae, _namjachingu_ku," kata Siwon sembari duduk di sebelah kanan Donghae. Tangannya merangkul bahu Donghae dengan sikap protektif. Sooyoung dan Minho terkikik pelan.

"Iya, iya, _Hyung_. Jadi Lee Kyuhyun sudah tak terpakai?" komentar Minho, tatapannya masih tertuju pada PSP di tangannya. Siwon menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Berisik," dan karena kata-kata itu, Sooyoung dan Minho tertawa keras. Mengabaikan Donghae yang kini tersipu malu.

**_TING TONG!_**

Sooyoung menghentikan tawanya, begitu pula Minho. Dengan sigap Sooyoung berdiri dan beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Sooyoung tersentak begitu mendapati seorang _namja_ menggendong _yeodongsaeng_nya.

"_Eonnie_!" Sulli berteriak lantang, membuat Sooyoung kaget setengah mati.

"_OPPA_! SULLI DATANG BERSAMA SEORANG _NAMJA _ASING! SULLI TERLUKA!" baru dua detik Sooyoung menutup mulutnya, sosok Siwon, Minho, dan Donghae telah berada di belakangnya dengan wajah khawatir, namun dengan segera raut khawatir itu menghilang dan berganti dengan raut _shock_.

"Yesung-_hyung_!"

.

Sooyoung meletakkan minuman dingin─lagi─di meja ruang tamu, namun kali ini bukan untuk Donghae, melainkan untuk Yesung yang terlihat pucat. Siwon duduk di samping Yesung, masih berusaha melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan tentang kondisi Yesung, sementara Donghae sedang bercanda bersama Minho dan Sulli.

"_Gwaenchana_, Siwon-_ah_. Aku tidak sakit," untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung berusaha menghindari Siwon yang hendak menyentuh keningnya.

"Tapi kau berkeringat di hari yang cukup dingin, _Hyung_, kau pasti sakit," Siwon menangkap kedua tangan Yesung dengan sebelah tangannyanya, lalu memeriksa suhu tubuh Yesung dengan tangan yang lain. Panas.

"Kubilang juga apa, kau demam, _Hyung_."

"Aku. Baik. Baik. Saja. Choi. Siwon," ujar Yesung dengan penekanan di tiap katanya. Siwon terdiam. Ia akhirnya melepaskan tangan Yesung, membuat Yesung bisa meminum minuman dingin yang di berikan Sooyoung tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sulli melompat ke pangkuan Yesung.

"Kenapa _Oppa _tidak bilang kalau _Oppa_ itu temannya Siwon-_oppa_?" tanya Sulli sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Yesung. Yesung mengusap rambut Sulli.

"Kan _Oppa _juga tidak tahu kalau Sulli itu _dongsaeng_nya Siwonie," Sulli mengangguk-angguk dalam pangkuannya.

"Eh, kenapa Yesung-_hyung_ memanggil Siwon-_hyung _dengan _suffix_ –_ie_? Apa kalian akrab sekali?" tanya Minho. Yesung menoleh pada Siwon dan Donghae dengan gugup.

"Dia _namjachingu_ku," kata Siwon seraya merangkul Yesung dengan sikap protektif─lagi. Kali ini Sooyoung dan Minho membelalakkan matanya.

"_MWO_? _Namjachingu_? Lalu Donghae-_oppa_?" tanya Sooyoung panik, ia melirik Donghae takut-takut. Donghae tertawa pelan.

"Sooyoung-_ah_, Siwonie memang _namjachingu_ku, dan Yesung-_hyung_ juga _namjachingu_ku. Begitu pula mereka," Sooyoung menatap Siwon-Donghae-Yesung secara bergantian dengan ekspresi _shock_.

Siwon menyadari sebentar lagi akan ada serentetan pertanyaan dari _dongsaeng_ tertuanya itu. Dengan segera ia menjelaskan semuanya bersama Yesung dan Donghae.

.

.

Yesung masuk ke taksi─yang dipesankan Minho─dengan senyum terkembang, berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupi rasa pusing yang menderanya saat ini.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, _Hyung_," kata Donghae sembari menutup pintu taksi. Yesung membuka kacanya.

"_Mianhae_, aku mengganggu kencan kalian ya?" Donghae menggeleng kuat. Siwon memberikan sejumlah uang pada supir taksi, menuntutnya untuk mengantar Yesung dengan selamat.

"Hae-_ya, _kau terlihat makin tampan saat memakai _earphone_ itu," goda Yesung dengan seringai jahil di wajah pucatnya. Matanya melirik sekilas pada _earphone_ yang melingkar di leher Donghae. Si empunya _earphone_ mendadak tersipu dengan senyum terkembang. Yesung dan Siwon─yang mendengarnya─tertawa puas melihat reaksi Donghae. Kontan saja Donghae langsung berubah cemberut dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Kalian berisik!" katanya marah. Yesung menghentikan tawanya, disusul Siwon setelahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _gomawo_," ujar Yesung. Ia menoleh ke supir taksi yang siap menunggu perintah di sampingnya, "Kita pergi."

Taksi itupun berlalu, meninggalkan Siwon dan Donghae di depan rumah─istana─Siwon.

"_Hyung_, kau lapar tidak?" tanya Siwon, dengan perlahan ia memeluk pinggang Donghae dari samping. Donghae tertawa pelan.

"Bolehkah aku memasak?" tanya Donghae seraya memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Siwon─masih dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Satu pukulan pelan mengenai lengan Siwon.

"Kau meremehkanku?" Donghae mem_pout_kan bibirnya tak suka. Siwon terkekeh.

"_Arraseo_, tapi harus enak ya," katanya seraya menggandeng Donghae masuk ke rumahnya.

"Pasti!"

.

.

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Choi terlihat lebih hangat daripada malam-malam sebelumnya. Kalau biasanya hanya ada empat orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja, malam ini seorang _namja_ tampan ikut duduk di antara mereka.

"Tak kusangka, masakan _Oppa_ enak sekali!" seru Sulli semangat. Siwon berdehem sesaat, mengingatkan mereka untuk tak bicara selama makan malam berlangsung. Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil, dan kembali melahap nasi goreng buatannya sendiri.

Siwon memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Donghae, sebuah senyum jahil terpeta jelas di wajah sempurnanya. Ia berbisik pelan di telinganya─

"Tapi ini memang enak, _Chagi_."

─dan seorang Lee Donghae tersipu malu untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Annyeong! XD

Cloud datang lagi sambil bawa chapter 4~~! Adakah yang masih menunggu? :3

Chapter ini mungkin agak mengecewakan ya buat SiHae shipper.. Mianhae, karena Cloud agak enggak ikhlas nulis (baca: ngetik) adegan SiHae (dikarenakan Cloud adalah YeHae & WonKyu shipper)… Jeongmal Mianhae.. (-/\-) #deepbow

Chap depan WonSung… Lagi-lagi mungkin akan mengecewakan, karena alasan yang sama… -_- dan mungkin akan ngaret lagi.. Mianhae lagi ya.. :|

Nah, setelah acara minta maaf (?) saatnya acara terimakasih..

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang kemarin review.. :D Itu sangat berharga buat Cloud!

Terimakasih juga buat semua silent reader!Juga buat yang ngefave dan ngealert! :D

Saranghae yeorobun~!

* * *

><p>Hmm… Mind to Review?<p>

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo… :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


	6. Siwon or Donghae?

Kyuhyun memakan _sandwich_─tanpa sayur─sarapannya pagi ini dengan tenang, ruang makan rumah ini terasa hening dengan minimnya suara. Kyuhyun melirik arloji putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Dengan enggan ia segera meminum air yang telah disediakan, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju garasi rumahnya. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam sudah tersedia di sana, lengkap dengan seorang supir yang sudah duduk manis menunggu tuan mudanya.

Kyuhyun segera duduk di jok samping supir, tangannya memainkan sebuah PSP hitam. Sang supir mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku jasnya, menunggu perintah dari majikannya yang justru sibuk bermain _game_, "Jalan, aku ada rapat kubu pagi ini."

Dan berkat sebuah kalimat perintah tadi, mobil itu segera melaju kencang menuju tempat Kyuhyun menuntut ilmu. _Elf Arts Senior High School_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**You are Mine**

**A Super Junior fiction**

**Cast © themselves**

**You are Mine! © Cloud1124**

**All My Heart © Super Junior**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Crack pair, BoysLove**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RnR?**

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk memasuki aula pertemuan dengan sedikit tergesa, mengutuk diri sendiri yang terlambat bangun, pagi tadi. Keduanya segera berlari kecil menuju perwakilan kubu <em>dance<em> yang berkumpul di sisi timur aula. Eunhyuk duduk di samping Donghae yang sedang bersiul di kursinya.

"Hae-_ya_, _mianhae_. Aku kesiangan," katanya penuh sesal. Donghae tersenyum simpul.

"_Gwaenchana, _Hyukie_-ya_. Dua ketua yang lain saja belum datang," kata Donghae santai, tangannya meraih sebuah ponsel yang sejak tadi tergeletak di meja, tepat di sebelah sebuah map bewarna oranye terang. Dengan terampil jemarinya menuliskan beberapa kata─pesan singkat─di sana.

_To: Yesung-_hyung_; Siwonie_

Ya! Ppali! _Ada rapat_, pabbo_! DX_

Dengan cepat Donghae mengirim pesan itu kepada dua orang yang bersangkutan. Setelahnya ia kembali meletakkan ponsel itu di meja. Eunhyuk mengambil map oranye tadi, dengan cermat ia membaca beberapa proposal yang ada di sana.

"Minggu ini giliran Siwon-_ssi_ dan Yesung_-ssi_, _ne_?" tanya Eunhyuk masih dengan atensi penuh pada proposal di tangannya. Donghae menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Hn, akhirnya aku bisa juga istirahat," timpalnya ringan. Eunhyuk tertawa pelan.

"Jadi kau tak cemburu?" sebuah jitakan keras mengenai puncak kepala Eunhyuk. Donghae menatapnya tak suka.

"_Ya_! Apa maksudmu, Hyukjae-_ya_?" Donghae mendesis pelan, tangannya masih mengepal─siap menjitak Eunhyuk sewaktu-waktu.

"Tak ada. Hanya saja, kemarin lusa kau bilang padaku kalau kau merasa tak suka dengan Siwon-_ssi_ yang terus menghubungi Yesung-_ssi _saat dia sakit, itu berarti kemarin kau cemburu, _Pabbo_!"

"Sudah kubilang itu karena perhatiannya menyimpang dari jadwal! Aku hanya ingin ia tidak merusak rencana awal kami untuk saling jatuh cinta!" kilah Donghae dengan wajah panik. Eunhyuk menghela napas pendek, dengan enggan ia meletakkan map tadi.

"Terserah kau saja."

Donghae terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya suara pintu dibuka membuatnya menoleh, mendapati sosok Yesung dan Siwon yang masuk ke aula beriringan.

"_Mianhae_ kami terlambat," suara tegas Siwon menggema di seluruh ruangan, membuat semua yang ada mengangguk gugup.

Yesung dan Siwon segera menuju kursinya masing-masing, terlihat mereka mendapat omelan dari wakil masing-masing─Jaejoong dan Kibum─namun akhirnya tetap mereka abaikan.

"Baiklah, rapat kita mulai," seruan keras dari salah seorang staf sekolah membuat semua yang berada di aula itu membuka map mereka masing-masing dan memulai rapat pagi ini.

.

.

Hari ini kantin terlihat penuh sesak─seperti biasa. Yesung dan Siwon berjalan beriringan menuju salah satu meja kosong di kawasan kubu _music_, di sana terlihat sosok Sungmin, Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Kami boleh bergabung?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum mengembang, Sungmin dan Henry mengangguk semangat, sementara Zhoumi terlihat tersenyum tipis dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, Yesung di sebelah Henry, sementara Siwon duduk di samping Zhoumi.

"Minggu ini jadwal kalian ya?" Sungmin menyeruput _softdrink_nya perlahan, matanya melirik Siwon dan Yesung bergiliran.

"Eh, dari mana Sungmin-_ssi _bisa tahu ada mode jadwal?" tanya Siwon dengan alis bertaut, seingatnya hanya ia, Donghae, Yesung dan Kibum─teman curhatnya─yang tahu tentang sistem jadwal kencan.

Yesung tersenyum di depannya, "Sungmin itu tempat curhatku, tak apa 'kan?"

Siwon hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh' sesaat, kemudian kembali melahap roti yang dipegangnya.

"Kalau menurutku, Siwon-_ssi_ juga sering curhat pada wakilmu itu 'kan?" terka Sungmin setelah mereka hening selama beberapa detik.

"Ah, _ne_. Aku memang dekat dengan Kibum sejak kecil," Siwon tersenyum tipis. Sungmin dan Yesung mengangguk singkat.

"Wah, Kibum-_ssi _dekat sekali? Hati-hati, nanti Yesung-_hyung _cemburu," suara lembut seorang _namja_ sempat membuat kelima _namja _yang sedang makan itu tersentak. Dengan cepat mereka menoleh, mendapati seorang Lee Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan Kim Ryeowook di belakangnya. Wajah Kyuhyun berhiaskan sebuah senyum jahil, matanya melirik Yesung yang baru saja tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Ryeowook duduk di samping Zhoumi─_namjachingu_nya─dengan santai, yang langsung membuat Zhoumi tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Yesung─yang langsung memunculkan tatapan iri dari Siwon. Yesung sendiri kini terkejut, entah kenapa ia justru tak lagi merasakan _euforia_ yang seharusnya ia rasakan kala Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya seperti ini.

"Wah, memang Kyuhyun-_ssi _berharap siapa yang menang di perebutan ini?" tanya Henry tertarik. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak berani berharap, pada dasarnya mereka bertiga adalah figur sempurna untuk menjadi _namjachingu_ku, tapi aku punya salah satu jagoan," jawabnya semangat, tak sadar bahwa kata-katanya membuat Siwon dan Yesung bersemu merah.

"Eh, _nuguya_?" Henry menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar, mengharapkan sebuah nama sebagai jawaban.

"_It's a secret_, Mochi," Sungmin mendelikkan matanya tak suka, menganggap Kyuhyun telah merebut nama panggilannya untuk _namjachingu_ mungilnya. Henry mendengus pelan, sedikit rona kekecewaan terlihat di wajahnya yang _aegyo_.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, membuat Siwon terpesona. Yesung hanya memandangnya dengan senyum tipis yang jelas menunjukkan rasa kagum.

.

Ponsel Donghae berdering pelan, sedikit kelabakan Donghae mengangkat telepon itu. Ia bersyukur karena kelasnya sedang ramai hari ini, sehingga tak ada satupun yang memperhatikannya.

"_Yoboseyo_," Donghae berdiri terdiam di ujung ruangan.

"Apa ini Donghae-_oppa_?" suara seorang _yeojya_ terdengar dari seberang. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"_Ne, nuguya_?"

"Ah, _Oppa_. Ini Sooyoung, aku ingin minta bantuan," Donghae terdiam lagi.

"Sooyoung-_ah_? Minta bantuan apa?"

"Aku dan Minho ada kontes _dance _2 minggu lagi, _Oppa _bisa latih kami? Kata Siwon-_oppa,_ kau ahlinya."

"Ah, tidak masalah. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau ke rumahku? _Oppa_ punya studio pribadi, kalau mau nanti _Oppa_ jemput."

"Ah, _jinjjayeo_? _Gomawo, Oppa_!" Donghae tertawa kecil.

"_Cheonmaneyo_, Sooyoungie."

Telepon ditutup. Donghae tersenyum tipis, dengan cepat ia berbalik. Namun naas, kepalanya justru membentuir kepala Eunhyuk─yang sejak tadi menguping─dengan keras.

"Aww, _appo_!" Eunhyuk mengusap dahinya dengan cepat, begitupula Donghae.

"_Ya_! Kau ini menguping terus! Cepat _push-up_ sepuluh kali!" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk kejam. Eunhyuk menggeleng keras.

Leeteuk tertawa dari bangkunya, membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk menoleh padanya secara serempak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya keduanya dengan nada menusuk. Bukannya berhenti tertawa, justru tawa Leeteuk makin keras.

"Kalian ini, anggota tertinggi di kubu kita, tapi tingkah lakunya sangat kekanak-kanakan!" cela Leeteuk di antara derai tawanya, sukses ia membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk merengut. Mereka saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa juga. Kini semua orang di kelas terdiam dan memperhatikan ketiga orang yang sedang tertawa layaknya orang gila dengan berbagai terkaan tentang sebabnya.

.

.

Yesung dan Siwon memasuki sebuah _cafe _sepi yang berinterior apik. Kesan sejuk melingkupi _cafe_ dengan warna hijau yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru tempat itu, Yesung duduk di sebuah _single sofa_ bewarna hijau yang terletak di sudut ruangan, Siwon hanya mengekori dan duduk di _sofa_ lain yang ada di seberang Yesung.

Seorang pelayan datang, setelah menyebutkan minuman pesanan mereka, Yesung dan Siwon tak melakukan apapun selain saling memandang dalam diam.

"Err, _Hyung_," panggil Siwon memecah keheningan. Yesung tersenyum lembut.

"_Wae_?"

"Aku punya permintaan," Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya kala pelayan tadi datang seraya membawa pesanan mereka.

"_Gamsahamnida_," Yesung tersenyum kecil pada pelayan itu, lalu kembali menoleh ke Siwon, "Permintaan apa?"

Siwon menyesap sedikit _ice cappuccino _pesanannya, "Bernyanyilah untukku."

"_Mwo_?" Yesung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Siwon mengangguk singkat.

"_Jebal, Hyung_. Aku belum pernah mendengarmu," dengan cepat Siwon menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung.

Yesung terdiam sesaat, alisnya bertaut bingung. Namun akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, tapi sedikit saja, _ne_?" Siwon mengangguk semangat.

Yesung membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"_**Ajig kkaji motajeun geu mal mog-i meyeosikeunhae geu mal**_

_(I still can't saying that I'm falling head over, tingling to say that word**)**_

_**Nuguboda saranghae ojig neowa na nannana nannana nanna..."**_

_(Love you more than anyone else, only you and me and me, and me, and me…)_

Siwon terpaku di tempatnya, meresapi nada-nada indah yang dilantunkan Yesung. Sempat ia tersentak mendengar harmoni dari nada yang sangat lembut tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Matanya menatap lurus pada Yesung yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya, sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah tampan Yesung.

"_**...i sungan-i haengbokhae jeongmal naege waseo gomawo jeongmal**_

_(I'm really happy in this moment Really thank you for coming to me)_

_**Nareul da jul han saram ojig neowa na nannana nannana baro neo..."**_

_(Thanks for the one who loves me, only you and me and me, and me, exactly you…)_

Yesung menutup kedua belah bibir berbentuk hati miliknya, ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan, mendapati iris kelam Siwon sedang menatap dalam pada dirinya. Sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi putih Yesung.

"B-ba-bagaimana? Suaraku bagus 'kan?" Siwon tertawa pelan, entah menertawakan kegugupan atau kepercaya dirian Yesung yang berlebih.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau menjadi ketua kubu _music,_ _Hyung_," komentarnya dengan sebuah senyum separuh yang terlihat tampan.

Yesung terkekeh, "_Gomawo_, Siwonie." Ia menyesap minuman miliknya─

"_Hyung_, aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau kau harus memilih, kau pilih aku atau Donghae-_hyung_?"

─dan Yesung tersedak minumannya sendiri.

.

.

"Satu, dua, tiga, putar, balik," Donghae memberikan komandonya pada Sooyoung dan Minho yang kini sedang bergerak di tengah studio tari miliknya.

"Yak, Minho ke depan, lalu balik sekarang peluk pinggang Sooyoung!" Minho mengikuti perintah Donghae, lalu memeluk pinggang Sooyoung.

Donghae mematikan _stereo_ besar yang ada di sampingnya. Alunan lagu berhenti, begitupula gerakan Minho dan Sooyoung.

"Bagus sekali, kalian hanya perlu menghapalkan bagian akhir ini," Donghae melemparkan dua handuk kecil, sementara sebelah tangannya menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan handuk lain. Minho dan Sooyoung mengangguk kecil, lalu menyeka keringat mereka sendiri. Donghae melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di atas pintu. Sudah hampir 4 jam mereka terus berlatih.

"_Hyung _kenapa?" tanya Minho seraya duduk di samping Donghae. Sooyoung sudah keluar untuk mengambil minuman.

"_Anni_, hanya saja, _Hyung_ kepikiran tentang kencan mereka," pandangan Donghae menerawang, seolah sedang membayangkan suatu adegan. Dahi Minho berkerut bingung.

"Maksudnya Yesung-_hyung_ dan Siwon-_hyung_?" Donghae mengangguk singkat.

Minho tersenyum, ia menepuk bahu Donghae beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya sendirian. Donghae terdiam dengan raut tak mengerti.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan Minho bersiul pelan, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan pelan guna mencari Sooyoung.

'_Ah, aku lupa bertanya. Dia kepikiran Yesung-_hyung_ atau Siwon-_hyung_ya?'_

.

.

Yesung menatap Siwon tak mengerti. Ditatap secara intens tak membuat Siwon luluh, ia tetap memandang Yesung dengan tatapan menuntut.

"A-aku..."

"Siapa yang kau pilih_, Hyung_?" tanya Siwon lagi, dengan nada yang semakin mendesak. Yesung terbatuk gugup.

"_Molla_, Siwonie. Aku baru akrab dengan kalian kurang dari sebulan, aku belum bisa memilih. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku akan meletakkan nama Kyuhyun di atas apapun," Yesung melempar pandangannya ke luar ruangan, menembus jendela besar yang memperlihatkan ramai jalanan kota Seoul. Siwon memandangi Yesung lama, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napasnya kecewa.

"_Arraseo_."

Yesung kembali menatap Siwon, sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kita pulang? Ini sudah hampir gelap," Siwon mengangguk singkat mendengar ajakan Yesung, dengan cekatan ia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya dan diletakkan di meja. Siwon berdiri dari _sofa_nya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung, "_Kajja_!"

Yesung menyambut uluran tangan Siwon, sedikit sensasi hangat ia rasakan ketika tangan besar Siwon membungkus jemarinya yang mungil. Yesung tersenyum tipis, lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon. Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari _cafe_ itu.

.

Mobil Siwon berhenti tepat di depan rumah mewah Yesung. Dengan sigap ia membukakan pintu untuk salah satu _namjachingu_nya itu. Yesung keluar sambil merapatkan mantelnya, sebelah tangannya membawa sebuah ransel.

"_Gomawo_, Siwonie. Kau bisa pulang sekarang, jangan lupa, tadi Sooyoungie minta di jemput di rumah Donghae, jangan biarkan mereka berdua menunggu terlalu lama," pesan Yesung seraya mengusap lengan Siwon sejenak. Siwon mengangguk mengerti dengan senyum merekah.

"Aku pulang dulu, _Hyung_," Yesung mengangguk singkat, lalu berbalik hendak membuka gerbang hitam rumahnya.

"Ah, _Hyung_!" Siwon memanggil Yesung tiba-tiba, tangannya menggapai ke depan, seolah akan menepuk bahu Yesung. Dengan cepat orang yang dipanggil berbalik.

"_Wae_?"

"Ah.. itu-err, tidak jadi saja. Sampai jumpa besok," Siwon menurunkan lagi tangannya, wajahnya menunjukkan mimik ragu. Yesung tersenyum bingung, lalu segera masuk ke rumahnya, begitupula Siwon yang segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Kuharap kau memilih _namja_ itu, _Hyung_," bisiknya pelan. Ia tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa kini Yesung tak akan mendengar pendapat egoisnya ini.

'_Karena Kyuhyun hanya milikku!'_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Annyeong chingudeul! Kali ini Cloud berusaha update kilat. Sepulang sekolah jam 1 tadi Cloud langsung ngetik, dan publish sekarang..

Gimana? Mengecewakan kah? Cloud sadar, chap ini minim romance... (_ _") #headbang

Itu Kyuhyun udah keluar, walau cuma sebentar, karena Cloud rasa belum waktunya Kyuhyun berperan banyak.. Nanti ada waktunya untuk mereka terlibat lebih jauh sama Kyu evil itu... :D Tunggu aja~!

Pairnya sudah mulai kelihatan 'kan? Hope you like it! :D

Untuk chap selanjutnya akan bercerita tentang ngedatenya 3 namja itu! Ada yang mau menunggu? :3

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview di chap sebelumnya! Thanks a lot! :D

Saranghae yeorobun~!

* * *

><p>Hmm... Mind to Review?<p>

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo... :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


	7. Angry Yesung Part A

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela kamar Kyuhyun, tepat mengenai wajah seorang _namja_ tinggi yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya. Kyuhyun merasa terusik, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Tangan panjangnya terulur untuk menggapai sebuah jam bewarna putih yang berada di meja. Dengan setengah mengantuk, ia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ugh, pagi semua," sapa Kyuhyun saat ia keluar kamar dan mendapati beberapa pelayannya yang sedang bersih-bersih. Para pelayan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan pada tuan muda mereka. Kyuhyun berjalan turun hingga ia sampai di dapur, menggapai sarapan yang sudah di sediakan di sana. Netranya menangkap figur sang ayah yang sedang menikmati sarapannya sambil membaca koran. Kyuhyun menggapai roti dan gelasnya, lalu duduk di hadapan sang ayah.

"_Annyeong, Appa_," Sooman menurunkan korannya─yang menutupi wajahnya─hingga ia dapat melihat wajah anak kesayangannya yang baru saja bangun tidur. Ia tertawa pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun mengunyah makanannya masih dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"_Annyeong, _Kyunie. Ajaib sekali kau bisa bangun sepagi ini di hari libur," ujar Sooman seraya melipat korannya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan enggan.

"Semalam aku tidur cepat, _Appa_."

Sooman mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya ia meminum segelas teh hijau yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun baru saja menghabiskan segelas susu sarapannya.

"Ini sudah minggu ketiga, Kyu. Apa menurutmu _dia_ akan menang?" tanya Sooman seraya melirik anak kesayangannya itu. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan malas.

"_Molla_, semoga saja. Tapi kalaupun tidak, dua orang lainnya juga lumayan, _Appa_," Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya. Sooman berjengit bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum kecil, "Mandi, Kyu ada acara."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**You are Mine!**

**A Super Junior fiction**

**Cast ** ** themselves**

**You are Mine! ** **Cloud1124**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Crack Pair, BoysLove**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RnR?**

* * *

><p>Yesung mendengus kesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia marah─sangat marah. Alasannya? Pertama, ini hari libur yang berarti dia bisa bangun lebih siang, namun ternyata ia harus menunggu di sini sejak pagi untuk berkencan. Kedua, ia lupa tak membawa jaket ataupun mantel, padahal udaranya sangat dingin. Ketiga, orang yang memaksanya untuk berangkat sepagi ini justru belum datang saat ini. Dan kesimpulannya, ia marah.<p>

Yesung berkali-kali melirik jam tangan hitam miliknya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu dan kedinginan di tengah taman ini. Kalau saja ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, pasti ia sudah mengumpat keras sekarang. Yesung bukan tipe orang penyabar, jadi harap maklumi jika tiba-tiba Yesung yang lembut berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"_HYUNG_!" panggilan keras dari seorang _namja_ membuat Yesung berbalik dengan cepat. Terlihat 2 orang _namja _sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"_Hyung, mianhae_. Donghae sulit bangun," kata Siwon ketika ia dan Donghae sampai di tempat Yesung berdiri. Sementara yang namanya disebut justru tertawa meminta maaf.

Melihat mereka rupanya tak menaikkan _mood _Yesung. Ia tetap memasang wajah cemberut dan menatap tajam kedua _namja _yang berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_nya itu.

Sepertinya Siwon menyadari bahwa _mood_ Yesung sedang buruk. Dengan segera ia memeluk Yesung dengan erat, tak mengacuhkan gerakan meronta yang diberikan Yesung sebagai tanda perlawanan.

"_Hyung_ marah? _Omo_, sudah berapa lama _Hyung_ menunggu di sini? Kulitmu dingin sekali," Siwon mengusap-usap punggung Yesung, berusaha membagi kehangatan tubuhnya.

Donghae melepaskan mantel besarnya, lalu menarik Siwon mundur dengan paksa─yang berarti pelukannya pada Yesung juga terlepas. Dengan cepat Donghae memasangkan mantelnya pada Yesung.

"Sudah tahu dingin, kenapa tidak memakai mantel sih? Untung saja, aku pakai dobel," cecarnya marah, tak memperdulikan raut wajah Yesung yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalau begini, harusnya aku saja yang jadi _seme_, sifat _Hyung_ _uke_ sekali sih!" sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di puncak kepala Donghae. Yesung mengepalkan tangannya tak suka.

"Jangan banyak bicara, _mood_ku sedang buruk! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yesung tajam, Siwon dan Donghae menghela napas pelan. Yesung _ngambek_. Itu sudah pasti, kalau melihat tingkahnya sekarang.

Siwon mencoba tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Yesung dengan tangan kirinya, sementara Donghae meraih tangan Yesung yang lain ke dalam genggamannya.

"_Hyung_ jangan marah ya, hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang di _Lotte World_ 'kan? _Hyung_ sudah berjanji mau mengajariku _ice skating_, _ne_?" Donghae mengusap tangan Yesung yang dingin. Siwon mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata Donghae barusan.

Yesung menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang berusaha mengatur emosinya.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali, jangan pernah membuatku marah, _arra_?"

"_Never, Hyung_," Siwon tersenyum lembut.

Mereka segera berjalan meninggalkan taman itu, menuju area parkir dimana mobil Siwon berada.

.

.

Donghae baerlari kecil menghampiri kedua _namjachingu_nya, di tangannya tergenggam tiga buah tiket untuk masuk ke _Lotte World_. Setelah tiba di depan mereka, Donghae segera menarik tangan keduanya tanpa memberikan tiket itu.

"_Kajja_, aku sudah tidak sabar," ajak Donghae semangat. Siwon dan Yesung saling lirik sesaat, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba Siwon menyentakkan tangan Donghae agak keras, membuat Donghae hampir terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja tubuhnya tak segera dipegang oleh Yesung.

Dengan marah Donghae berbalik, di matanya tampak kilatan tak suka, "_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Siwon tersenyum kecil, "_Mian, Hyung_. Tapi aku mau kita sarapan dulu, jadi kita bisa main dengan puas nanti."

Donghae mem_pout_kan bibirnya, mengundang tepukan kecil dari Yesung pada kepalanya.

"Aku lapar, Hae. Kita makan dulu, baru setelah itu kita main, _ne_?" bujuk Yesung lembut. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Donghae mengikuti kedua _namjachingu_nya yang sedang berjalan seraya melihat sekeliling guna mencari restoran yang ada di sana.

Setelah sepuluh menit mencari-cari, akhirnya mereka memilih sarapan di sebuah restoran Jepang yang letaknya tak jauh dari gerbang _Lotte World_. Mereka memesan _sushi_ dan _yakiniku_ untuk sarapan mereka kali ini, terlihat Donghae sudah berubah semangat saat tatapannya bertemu dengan makanan.

"_Hyung_ juga lapar 'kan? Makanlah," kata Siwon seraya menyuapkan sepotong _sushi_. Dengan cepat Donghae membuka mulutnya, membiarkan sepotong _sushi_ itu masuk dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

"_Masitta_!" komentar Donghae setelah ia menelan potongan pertama tadi. Yesung menyeringai.

"Bukankah tadi kau tak mau sarapan, Hae-_ya_? Biar aku yang habiskan," tangan mungil Yesung menarik piring berisi yakiniku agaar berada tepat di hadapannya. Donghae menatapnya _shock_.

"A-ah, _shirheo_. Aku lapar, _Hyung_. _Jebal, _aku minta, _ne_?" katanya seraya menatap Yesung dengan _fishy-eyes_ andalannya. Yesung dan Siwon tertawa keras, sementara Donghae tersenyum kikuk.

.

"_Gamsahamnida_," ucap Yesung dan Siwon bersamaan ketika salah satu pegawai wahana _ice skating_ memberikan tiga buah sepatu seluncur yang memang mereka pesan sejak tadi. Keduanya segera membawa barang sewaan itu ke kursi yang ada di pinggir arena, tempat Donghae duduk mengunggu mereka.

"Wah, aku mau yang hitam!" seru Donghae semangat saat melihat sepatu _skating_ berwarna hitam berada di tangan kiri Yesung, Yesung menyerahkan sepatu itu ketangan Donghae.

"Berarti sepatu kita kembar, Siwonie," kata Donghae semangat. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah pasrah, matanya melirik sekeliling.

'_Apa Donghae tak lihat kalau banyak sekali yang warnanya hitam?' _batin Yesung frustasi.

Dengan segera Siwon memakai sepatunya, lalu membantu Donghae untuk mengencangkan sipul pada sepatunya. Sementara itu, Yesung sudah selesai memakai sepatu putihnya yang berbeda sendiri─di antara mereka bertiga. Ia terlihat sibuk membetulkan sarung tangan bewarna putih yang ia pakai sekarang. Donghae dan Siwon berdiri bersamaan─membuat Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sudah selesai? _Kajja_," Yesung menggenggam tangan Donghae yang bebas, menariknya lembut masuk ke dalam wahana _skating_ yang tak terlalu penuh dengan pengunjung, Siwon mengekor di belakang mereka.

Dengan perlahan Donghae melangkahkan kakinya di landasan beku tempatnya berdiri sekarang, kedua tangannya digenggam tangan mungil Yesung yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar seorang _dancer_ ini pasti akan jadi hal termudah dalam hidupmu, _Hyung_," ujar Siwon menyemangati, ia sendiri sudah berputar-putar mengitari Yesung dan Donghae dengan lincahnya. Donghae mengangguk gugup.

"Anggap saja seolah kau sedang berjalan dengan kaki diseret, secara bergantian, cobalah," Yesung melangkah mundur, otomatis tubuh Donghae ikut tertarik secara perlahan.

"Pintar, sekarang kau coba berdiri sendiri," kata Yesung senang, dengan perlahan dilepasnya salah satu genggaman tangannya. Donghae mengangguk ragu, namun akhirnya ia berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada landasan es tempat ia berpijak.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke salah satu restoran mewah itu dengan percaya diri, setelah beberapa kali melihat berkeliling, akhirnya ia menemukan sosok tiga _namja_ yang memang ada janji dengannya pagi ini. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah meja tempat ketiga _namja_ itu berada sembari melepaskan kacamata hitam yang sejak tadi berada di hidung mancung miliknya.

"_Mianhae_, aku terlambat," katanya sopan seraya membungkukkan sedikit tubuh jangkungnya. Seorang _namja _yang sedang memainkan _iPad_nya tersenyum kecil.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, duduklah," katanya mempersilahkan. _Namja _lainnya yang memakai sebuah _earphone _bewarna kuning terang tersenyum lebar padanya, sementara _namja_ lain yang sedang membaca buku tak memberikan respon apapun.

_Namja_ yang memegang _iPad_ tadi segera menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Nah, Kyuhyun_-sshi_, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan setelah menanyakan semua yang ingin kau tahu lusa yang lalu?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. Kyuhyun tersenyum meminta maaf.

"_Mian_, aku merepotkan kalian lagi, hanya saja aku penasaran, apa tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang sudah jatuh cinta?" ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

_Namja_ yang membaca buku itu mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah seringai kecil terlihat di sana, "Aku penasaran, sebenarnya yang mengejar ini kau atau mereka bertiga?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, baru tiga minggu mereka berkencan, jadi kurasa kesempatan untuk saling jatuh cinta masih sangat kecil. Bersabarlah," _namja _yang memakai _earphone_ buka suara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih, namun hanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya senyum itu berubah menjadi suatu seringai licik.

"Nah, karena belum ada kabar bagus, kalian bertiga harus mentraktirku sarapan di sini," titahnya kejam, tak memperdulikan raut memelas dua _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya, sementara _namja_ yang lainnya tak menanggapi sama sekali.

"Terserah kau saja, Kyu," dan Kyuhyun bersorak senang.

.

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali─dan terjatuh─akhirnya Donghae berhasil berdiri tegak tanpa merasa akan kehilangan keseimbangan sedikitpun, wajah tampannya menggambarkan raut senang yang jelas terpeta. Dengan cepat Donghae menyeret kakinya─seperti kata Yesung─dan berputar mengelilingi kedua _namjachingu_nya yang tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan terlalu cepat Hae, nanti kau jatuh lagi," kata Yesung memperingatkan, namun sepertinya Donghae tak mendengarnya kalau dilihat dari mimik wajahnya yang sangat senang. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae tergelincir karena terlalu cepat mengayun, untungnya dengan sigap Siwon menangkapnya, namun siapa sangka itu justru membuat keduanya terjatuh bersamaan dalam posisi Donghae menindih Siwon

Yesung membelalakkan matanya _shock_. Tangannya─yang tadi siap menangkap Donghae─menggantung di udara.

Siwonpun membelalakkan matanya, tangannya yang mencengkram lengan Donghae melemas seketika.

Donghae membeku dalam cengkraman Siwon, matanya melotot parah. Ingin ia berteriak, kalau saja─

"Ka-kalian?" suara Yesung bergetar.

─bibir Siwon tak menyumpal bibirnya dalam ciuman tak disengaja.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Pendek? Sengajaaa~~~ #ditampolreader

Hehe.. Cloud sengaja bikin chap ini super pendek.. :D

Pingin tau respon reader aja sama adegan itu.. #alesan

Haha.. Sebenernya ini karena Cloud lagi gak ada ide.. *pundung

Hiks... Cloud sering banget tiba-tiba dapet gambaran buat ending, tapi selalu bingung perjalanan ke arah ending (?) itu gimana... T.T

Mianhae yeorobun~! #deepbow

Gomawo buat yang sudah review di chapter kemaren.. Cloud menemukan banyak nama baru di kolom review.. :D

Saranghae yeorobun~!

* * *

><p>Hmmm... Mind to Review?<p>

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo... :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


	8. Angry Yesung Part B

Yesung membelalakkan matanya _shock_. Tangannya─yang tadi siap menangkap Donghae─menggantung di udara.

Siwonpun membelalakkan matanya, tangannya yang mencengkram lengan Donghae melemas seketika.

Donghae membeku dalam cengkraman Siwon, matanya melotot parah. Ingin ia berteriak, kalau saja─

"Ka-kalian?" suara Yesung bergetar.

─bibir Siwon tak menyumpal bibirnya dalam ciuman tak disengaja.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**You are Mine!**

**A Super Junior fiction**

**Cast ** ** themselves**

**You are Mine! ** ** Cloud1124**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Crack Pair, BoysLove**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RnR?**

* * *

><p>Dengan cepat Donghae menarik dirinya dari cengkraman Siwon, lalu tanpa perduli ia duduk begitu saja dengan wajah menunduk. Siwon sendiri masih membeku dalam posisi awalnya─berbaring─dengan wajah bingung yang terlihat bodoh. Akhirnya Yesung membantu Siwon dan Donghae untuk berdiri─sebenarnya Yesung memaksa mereka. Keduanya masih diam membisu tanpa berani saling memandang.<p>

Suasana canggung itu terus berlanjut hingga Yesung menarik mereka keluar dari area _ice skating_, mereka bertiga duduk berjajar di kursi pengunjung. Dengan berbaik hati Yesung melepaskan sepatu Donghae dan Siwon, lalu mengembalikan semuanya pada bagian penyewaan.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, _kajja_, aku yang menyetir," ujar Yesung kaku, tangannya yang terulur langsung membuat Siwon mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yesung. Tanpa berusaha memaksa Yesung berjalan pergi, membuat kesua _namjachingu_nya terpaksa berlari kecil mengejarnya.

.

Dalam hening, suasana di mobil Siwon semakin terasa canggung. Yesung menyetir dalam kecepatan tinggi, mengarahkan mereka pada rumah Siwon. Sementara Donghae yang duduk di belakang tak berani memindahkan arah pandangnya dari pemandangan di luar.

"_Mianhae_," bisik Siwon. Namun karena minimnya suara, bisikan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Yesung maupun Donghae.

Takut-takut Donghae memandang spion tengah, mendapati wajah dingin Yesung dan wajah Siwon yang terlihat ketakutan sedang melirik Yesung.

"Hhh... sudahlah, anggap itu semua tak pernah terjadi, bagaimana?" seuntai kalimat meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yesung. Donghae dan Siwon membelalakkan matanya. Hei, itu _first kiss_ mereka, kau tahu? Namun Donghae tak berniat membantah kata-kata Yesung barusan, akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku mendengar nasehat Yesung-_hyung_, _mianhae_, Siwonie," ucap Donghae, matanya berkaca-kaca. Siwon meliriknya dari spion tengah, Donghae balas menatapnya.

Akhirnya Siwon tersenyum lembut. "_Gwaenchana_, _Hyung_."

Yesung tersenyum kaku, entah kenapa ada rasa asing yang siap meledak di dadanya. Tapi Yesung cukup tahu, ia cemburu. _Yeah_, Yesung memang cemburu, tapi sekarang masalahnya, ia cemburu pada siapa?

Mereka tiba di rumah Siwon sekitar limabelas menit kemudian, dengan segera kedatangan mereka di sambut oleh ketiga _dongsaeng_ dan puluhan pelayan Siwon.

"_Oppadeul_ sudah selesai berkencan? Ini masih jam setengah sebelas, 'kan? Cepat sekali..." komentar Sooyoung sembari membukakan pintu samping untuk Donghae.

"_Anni_, kami akan kencan di rumah, sekalian menemani kalian," kilah Yesung dengan senyum andalannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sulli menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Wah, _Oppa_ ajari Sulli bernyanyi ya, tadi Minho-_oppa _cerita kalau Donghae-_oppa _mengajarinya menari," Sulli menarik-narik ujung mantel yang Yesung kenakan. Siwon tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan merepotkan orang lain, Jinri-_ya_," ujar Minho sembari menepuk puncak kepala Sulli. Sulli hanya mendengus sebal.

Yesung tertawa selama beberapa saat, lalu berjalan masuk karena tarikan Sulli pada mantelnya, di belakang mereka tampak Sooyoung dan Minho yang─dengan bersemangatnya─mengobrol bersama Donghae, Siwon mengikuti di belakang mereka.

.

"_Hyungdeul_, bagaimana kalau kita main?" tanya Minho pada _hyungdeul_nya yang sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

"Main apa, Minho-_ya_?"

"Kita adakan pemilihan siapa yang pantas menjadi _namjachingu_ utama Siwon-_hyung_, jurinya kami bertiga,"

"_Mwo_? Pemilihan bagaimana?"

"Nanti Donghae-_hyung _dan Yesung-_hyung _unjuk bakat di depan kami, bagaimana?"

Minho, Sooyoung dan Sulli menatap ketiganya memelas. Akhirnya dengan ragu Donghae dan Yesung mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, akan kusiapkan alat-alatnya," seru Minho semangat sebelum menghilang ke dalam rumah.

Yesung, Siwon dan Donghae berpandangan dengan raut ragu beserta sebuah senyum kaku.

.

Ruang tamu keluarga Choi terlihat tenang, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba musik _upbeat_ terdengar memekakan telinga. Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_─Donghae─berdiri di tengah ruangan, menunggu musik pas, ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya secara teratur, membentuk gerakan _break dance_ yang membuat Minho dan Sooyoung membeku karena terpukau.

Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat berkonsentrasi pada gerakan tubuhnya sendiri, ia bisa melihat beberapa bulir eluh sudah terlihat di pelipis Donghae, napasnya pun mulai memburu. Sementara itu Yesung memperhatikannya dengan serius, sebuah senyum terulas, terlihat ia menyukai penampilan Donghae. Eh, Yesung menyukai tariannya atau yang menarikan ya? Entahlah.

Gerakan Donghae berhenti ketika Sulli memutuskan untuk mematikan _tape_ yang ada di dekatnya, wajahnya sumringah menunjukkan antusiasme tinggi.

"Sekarang giliran Yesung_-oppa_, _Oppa_ harus bernyanyi!" seru Sulli sembari melonjak di tempatnya.

Yesung tersenyum sementara Siwon dan Sulli bertepuk keras untuknya, ia berjalan dan berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"_Hyung_! Tangkap!" seru Minho seraya melemparkan sebuah benda bewarna oranye cerah. Untuk sesaat semuanya terdiam, termasuk Yesung yang memandang benda di tangannya dengan wajah tak percaya. Sebuah... wortel.

"Anggap saja itu _microphone_mu," seru Donghae masih dengan tawanya. Ia tertawa keras, sementara tangannya meletakkan botol minum yang sudah separuh kosong.

"Hahaha... bernyanyilah _Oppa_!" Sulli tersenyum kecil.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, lalu menghadapkan wortel itu dekat dengan mulutnya sebagai _microphone_. Ia menarik napas pelan sebelum membuka mulutnya, dan mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk terdiam di kursi taman itu, menikmati semilir angin lembut yang seolah sedang membelai tubuhnya ke dalam hawa kantuk yang berat. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung lebarnya di sandaran kursi. Ia pejamkan kedua iris kecokelatan miliknya hingga tak terlihat, napasnya berubah teratur sementara ia mulai memasuki alam mimpinya, bersama dengan angin yang menidurkannya.

Sebuah tepukan lembut jatuh di bahu Kyuhyun, membuat sang _namja_ itu terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ditatapnya sosok orang─dua orang─yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun -_ssi_?" tanya seorang _namja_ berparas cantik─yang tadi menepuk bahu Kyuhyun─yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Ah, Jaejoong -_ssi_?" Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya menatap sosok Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya bersama seorang _namja_ lain yang Kyuhyun tahu sebagai siswa kubu _show_ di sekolahnya.

"Kau tidur di sini?" Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun sementara_ namja_ yang tadi bersamanya berdiri bersandar di pohon besar yang ada di sisi kiri kursi taman itu.

"Haha, aku ketiduran. Jaejoong-_ssi _sedang apa di sini? Berkencan?" Tak ada maksud menggoda, tapi siapa sangka kata-kata Kyuhyun justru membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan hebatnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Jajoong, dengan sekejap ditolehkannya kepalanya menghadap pada _namja_ yang kini tersenyum dengan tubuh yang masih bersandar di batang pohon besar.

"Umm.. Yun-Yunho-_ssi_?" Mata Kyuhyun menerawang berusaha menebak sosok di hadapannya, dan langsung dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat di sertai senyum yang membuat mata rubahnya makin menyipit.

"Kalian..." ujar Kyuhyun, sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya, diliriknya Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian.

"_Ne_, Jaejoong adalah _namjachingu_ku. Benar 'kan, Boo?" Yunho melirik pada Jaejoong yang masih menunduk dengan wajah merona.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya yang kini tak lagi merona, ia tersenyum manis, namun matanya terlihat memelas dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Jebal_, jangan bilang pada ketua kalau aku adalah _namjachingu_ siswa kubu _show_."

"Kurasa tak masalah, bagaimanapun juga Yesung-_hyung _juga menjalin hubungan dengan kubu _show_ 'kan?"

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas lega, secercah senyum ia lemparkan pada Kyuhyun. "_Gomawo_..."

Jaejoong berdiri, lalu menghampiri Yunho dan mengapit lengannya.

"Ya sudah, tidurlah lagi, Kyuhyun-_ssi_, _mianhae_ aku mengganggu waktu santaimu..." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ia ikut berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk jaketnya.

"_Gwaenchana_, _Hyung_. Justru aku bersyukur karena kau membangunkanku, aku memang akan pulang. Lanjutkan saja kencan kalian. Selamat bersenang-senang, _annyeong_!" jawabnya seraya berbalik, ia melambaikan tangannya sesaat, setelah itu berlari menjauh meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho berdua.

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, sampai Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, "Err─apa Kyuhyun memanggilku _Hyung_?"

.

Tepukan riuh mengakhiri lagu yang dinyanyikan Yesung, beberapa sorakan kecil terdengar dari Sulli dan Donghae yang heboh. Sooyoung masih ternganga tak percaya, "Kita sepeti menonton konser tunggal seorang _soloist_!"

Yesung tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya melemparkan _microphone_─wortel─nya pada Minho.

"Nah, _dongsaengdeul_, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Siwon dengan alis terangkat beserta sebuah senyum menantang. Minho-Sooyoung-Sulli bertatapan dalam diam, ketiganya terlihat berpikir keras.

"Aku pilih Donghae-_hyung_!" seru Minho akhirnya.

"Aku Yesung-_oppa_!" jawab Sulli mantap.

"Donghae-_oppa_!" Sooyoung mengangkat tangannya semangat. Yesung dan Donghae berpandangan dengan senyum kaku.

"Hmm.. karena mereka _namjachingu_ku berarti suaraku juga dihitung 'kan?" Siwon tersenyum sambil menyuarakan pendapatnya. Minho mengangguk.

"Aku pilih Yesung-_hyung_, kalau begitu," jawabnya yakin. Sulli menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Lalu bagaimana? Perolehannya sama."

Donghae menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kalian adakan tes kecocokan dan kemesraan?"

Oh ayolah, Yesung ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding terdekat kala Donghae mengusulkan ide gila itu.

"Eh?"

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kami bertiga membuat pose-pose mesra, lalu kalian yang menilai siapa yang paling cocok. Bagaimana?" usul Donghae semangat, tangannya bergerak memperagakan. Sulli mengangguk semangat.

"Aku setuju, sekarang Dongie-_oppa_ dan Siwon-_oppa_ berpose di tengah!"

Siwon dan Donghae berdiri berhadapan, mereka saling memandang. Tiba-tiba gambaran ciuman mereka berkelebat cepat di pikiran keduanya, dan sukses membuat Siwon dan Donghae merona hebat. Sooyoung berdecak sebal melihat mereka berdua hanya berdiri terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Siwon meraih tangan Donghae yang menggantung di samping tubuhnya, dengan lembut dikecupnya punggung tangan Donghae lama. Membuat Minho bersiul-siul keras. Donghae tersenyum dan memandang Siwon dengan tatapan─yang menurut Sulli─penuh cinta.

Donghae kembali ke tempatnya tatkala Siwon melepas pegangannya, disusul Yesung yang berdiri dan menghampiri Siwon. Yesung mendekat dan tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk leher Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Siwon yang tertutup kemeja. Siwon tertawa singkat sebelum akhirnya meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung, dan mencium puncak kepala Yesung penuh sayang.

Sulli dan Sooyoung bersorak histeris, keduanya bertepuk tangan heboh melihat kemesraan pasangan di depannya, dan lagi-lagi Minho bersiul keras. Dahi Donghae membentuk sebuah kerutan, sementara mata Donghae memilih untuk memandang karpet _soft blue_ polos yang ada di bawahnya. Ada sebuah rasa sesak di dadanya, dan sayangnya Donghae tak cukup pintar untuk mengartikannya.

Siwon menepuk bahu Donghae tiba-tiba, membuatnya mendongak. "Sekarang giliranmu dengan Yesung-_hyung_."

Donghae berdiri dengan sigap, ia berdiri di samping Yesung dengan wajah gugup─entah karena apa.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipi kiri Donghae, hal itu membuat sorakan keras dari ketiga 'anak kecil' yang ada di sana. Yesung mengecup pipi Donghae lembut, masih dengan ciumannya ditariknya tubuh Donghae dalam pelukannya. Donghae terdiam dengan wajah merona, ia bisa merasakan debaran keras jantungnya sendiri. Yesung melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Donghae─yang menyandar di dadanya.

Sekitar semenit kemudian Yesung melepaskannya, membuat Donghae hampir jatuh lemas kalau saja ia tak sadar bahwa ia masih berada di tengah ruangan. Dengan cepat Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di _single sofa_ terdekat, ia menunduk dalam-dalam di sana.

Sementara itu sedang ada debat seru di antara Sooyoung-Sulli yang mendukung pasangan Yesung-Donghae melawan Minho yang lebih pro pada pasangan Siwon-Yesung.

"Aishh... Ya sudah! Pemenangnya Yesung-_hyung _dan Donghae-_hyung_!" kata Minho terpaksa. Sooyoung dan Sulli bertepuk riuh untuk keduanya.

"Padahal kita sedang cari _namjachingu_ untuk Siwon-_hyung_, tapi kenapa pasangan yang lain sih?" cibir Minho pelan, Siwon merangkulnya, ia tersenyum pada satu-satunya _namdongsaeng_nya itu.

"Tak apa, Minho_-ya_, mereka memang cocok," bisik Siwon. Minho memandangnya bingung, sebelum akhirnya ia memasang wajah _shock_ untuk menggantikannya.

"Jangan-jangan, _Hyung_... Lee Kyuhyun... mereka..."

Siwon melepas rangkulannya, ia melepaskan sebuah senyum penuh rahasia. "Begitulah..."

.

.

Malam tiba, membiarkan bulan terlihat dari muka bumi, bias sinarnya masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar lewat jendela yang masih terbuka. Kyuhyun menatap layar _laptop_nya dengan intens, tak berniat melepaskan pandangannya barang sejenak pada sosok yang bergerak di sana. Sebuah video─yang diambil secara rahasia. Menampilkan sesosok _namja_ yang sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah.

"Kau membuatku gila..." bisik Kyuhyun sambil menutup layar _laptop_nya─tanpa mematikan _media player _yang masih memutar video itu. Ia berbalik, menutup jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang _king size_ dengan _bedcover_ cokelat terang. Nafasnya berubah teratur, seiring dengan tertutupnya mata Kyuhyun, ia masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Mimpi tentang _namja itu_.

.

.

Yesung menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang yang tertutup selimut _dark grey_ itu, tak perduli pada fakta bahwa ia belum melepas dan mengganti kemejanya. Tangannya menggapai pada ponselnya, dengan cepat ia mengetikkan sederet nomor telepon sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol _call_.

"_Yeoboseyo_..."

"_Yeoboseyo_... Ada apa Sungie?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Sungmin dari seberang telepon.

"Ming, aku sedang bingung?"

"Eh, bingung? Kenapa?"

"Tadi Donghae dan Siwon berciuman secara tak sengaja..." jawab Yesung pelan, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"_MWO? Jinjja? _Lalu kau bagaimana?" teriakan Sungmin cukup membuat Yesung harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya sejenak.

"Itu masalahnya, tiba-tiba dadaku sesak, Ming."

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Oh, _my Bunny_minie, tentulah aku cemburu..." Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tapi pada siapa, Yesungie?" tanya Sungmin kala mendengar nada frustasi pada suara sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Itulah masalahnya, Minie─" Yesung menghembuskan napasnya setengah mendengus.

"─_Molla_..." suara Yesung memelan seiring nada ragu yang terdengar.

"Hhh... cari tahu, Sungie. Pastikan perasaanmu, masih banyak waktu yang tersisa, jangan sampai kau menyesal," ucap Sungmin lembut dengan sedikit mendesak. Yesung terdiam beberapa saat.

"_Gomawo_, Ming. _Mianhae_, aku mengganggumu larut begini, tidurlah."

"_Gwaenchana_, Yesung-_ah_. Justru dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkanmu. Selamat malam, Sungie."

Sambungan diputus, Yesung meletakkan ponselnya di meja terdekat, lalu kembali berbaring. Tangannya naik untuk membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya, lalu makin naik lagi untuk mengacak surai kecokelatannya. Yesung memutar tubuhnya, kini ia berbaring dengan posisi miring, matanya terpaku pada foto Kyuhyun yang dibingkai dengan bingkai putih bersih. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mendengus kesal.

"_Nugu_?" tanyanya pelan, ia memejamkan matanya.

Berusaha berpikir, namun alih-alih menemukan jawabannya ia justru terjatuh dalam bunga tidurnya, mungkin karena tubuhnya─dan pikiran─lelah karena kencan seharian ini. Sederet kalimat masih terus berputar meminta jawaban di pikiran Yesung─yang faktanya telah terlelap sekarang.

.

'_Siapa yang membuatku cemburu?'_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Annyeong! XD

Mianhae, lagi-lagi Cloud telat publish... Tugas menggunung nih... DX

Pasti reader udah gak sabar nunggunya kan? (reader: siapa bilang? Gak ada yang nunggu kali!)

Tapi sekarang Ch 7 datangg... Jadi jangan risau! #apadeh

Abaikan yang di atas. Back to author's note yang sesungguhnya (?)...

Err.. Adakah yang kecewa dengan chap ini? :3 Karena Cloud sadar Readerdeul gak suka dengan chapter pendek, jadi kali ini Cloud bikin yang panjang... Tapi kayaknya agak mengecewakan, karena menurut Cloud sendiri chap ini ga ada feelnya.. Dan Cloud sendiri sadar, kayaknya fic ini terlalu banyak mengambil sudut pandang dari bias Cloud sendiri.. Yeye-oppa...

Mungkin udah jadi kebiasaan kali yaa.. Tapi Cloud tetep berusaha merubah biar semua cast dapet jatah adil... :D

By the way.. Itu ada pair baru.. *tunjuktunjukYunJae #dicekekJae Semoga sukaaa~~ :D

Yaa.. Seperti biasa.. Cloud ucapkan untuk para reader yang sudah baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya... Juga untuk yang sudah mengfave dan mengalert baik story maupun author gak jelas ini.. :D

Chapter depan akan mulai Cloud pake model skip time.. Jadi date time mereka akan Cloud skip.. Chap depan akan mulai ketahuan siapa cowok pujaan Kyu~~ Jadi doain Cloud semangat bikinnya yaaa... :D

Saranghae yeorobun~~

* * *

><p>Mind to Review?<p>

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo... :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


	9. Cry

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan ketika dirasakannya seberkas cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Beberapa menit kemudian diraihnya sebuah handuk kecil yang tersampir di gantungan pakaian. Ia mengenakan sepatunya dan segera pergi keluar. Melakukan rutinitasnya tiap pagi. _Jogging_.

Hampir enam puluh menit Siwon berlari kecil mengitari perumahan tempat kediaman keluarga Choi, setelah dirasa cukup, Siwon kembali pulang ke rumah. Tak disangka sosok Yesung sudah berada di ruang tamu rumahnya bersama dengan Sooyoung yang baru selesai mandi.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang? Cepat mandi sana," perintah Yesung kala Siwon muncul di ambang pintu masuk. Dengan linglung Siwon masuk ke kamarnya dan mandi─sesuai perintah Yesung.

Siwon keluar dari kamarnya beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah mengenakan kaus lengan panjang bewarna hijau lembut dan dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ hitam serta sepatu kets hitam. Wajahnya berubah sumringah saat melihat Yesung dan Sooyoung sudah berada di meja makan yang penuh dengan menu sarapan keluarga Choi yang tak perlu di ragukan lagi rasanya.

"_Hyung_ mau sarapan bersama kami?" tanya Siwon sembari duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Yesung mengulum senyum manisnya.

"_Ne._ Setelah itu aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan," jawabnya seraya menyendokkan nasi pada piring mengkilap Siwon─layaknya seorang istri.

"Eh, mau kemana? Bukankah hari ini _Hyung_ mau mencari alat musik?" tanya Siwon sambil memperhatikan Yesung yang kini meletakkan sepotong daging panggang di piringnya. Yesung menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Itu bisa kuurus nanti... saat ini aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

Sooyoung yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan sambil menguyah membuka mulutnya. "Kemana, _Oppa_?"

Yesung tersenyum dan menjawab, "Sungai Han."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**You are Mine!**

**A Super Junior fiction**

**You are Mine!** by ** Cloud1124**

**Cast** belongs to ** themselves**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Crack pair, BoysLove**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RnR?**

* * *

_**Yesung's Point of View**_

Aku terdiam sambil memandang keluar jendela. Pemandangan di luar seolah bergerak kala mobil yang kutumpangi ini terus membelah jalanan lengang di suasana pagi kota ini. Kulirik Siwon─salah satu _namjachingu_ku─yang tampak fokus pada kemudinya, wajahnya terlihat tenang namun memberikan kesan serius yang menurutku sedikit tak wajar.

Walaupun sudah hampir 4 bulan kami berhubungan, tak pernah sekalipun kulihat ia menunjukkan sikap aneh yang sudah sering Donghae─dan aku sendiri─perlihatkan seperti _ngambek_, cemburu, manja dan sejenisnya. Saat kutanya dengan yakin ia akan menjawab _'Aku ini_ seme _kalian, jadi aku harus jadi orang yang kuat, _Hyung_.'_

Menjengkelkan.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau ingin ke Sungai Han?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba, membuatku yang sedang melamun ini sedikit terlonjak.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa gambar pemandangan sebagai tambahan koleksi."

"Koleksi apa?"

"Aku suka memotret Wonie. Aku punya banyak koleksi gambar─yah, tidak sebanyak koleksi partiturku, tentunya," jawabku sambil menunjukkan sebuah kamera profesional yang sejak tadi mendekam di tas selempang cokelatku. Siwon melirik kameraku sekilas, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada jalanan lagi.

Aku pun kembali fokus pada pemandangan di luar. Memeperhatikan beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan atau berolahragai pagi ini. Tak terasa sudut bibirku naik keatas, ada perasaan hangat di dadaku ketika melihat orang-orang yang tersenyum dengan tulus. Sepertinya Siwon menyadarinya, kudengar ia tertawa kecil di sampingku. Aku menoleh dengan cepat─tentu dengan wajah masam.

"_Waeyo_?"

"_Anni_. Hanya saja aku semakin yakin kalau _Hyung _sudah berubah..." katanya lembut. Matanya teralih sesaat untuk memandangiku. Sebelah alisku terangkat.

"Berubah? Apanya?"

"Dulu _Hyung_ itu dingin sekali, benar-benar seperti seorang _gangster_. Tapi sekarang, _Hyung_ terlihat seperti malaikat," jawabnya disertai sebuah senyum lembut.

Aku terpingkal setelahnya, mengundang kata _'YA!' _dari Siwon yang tak suka melihat responku atas komentarnya barusan. Dengan susah payah aku menghentikan tawa ini.

"Hahaha... _Mianhae_, Siwonie. Aku? Malaikat? Kau sedang demam ya? Bagaimanapun juga aku jauh dari julukan anak baik, Wonie..." jawabku dengan sebuah cengiran.

Siwon menghela napasnya, lalu ikut memberikan cengirannya. "Kurasa kau benar, kau itu jahil, _Hyung_."

Aku mengangguk, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang melenguh di dasar hatiku. Seolah ingin menyetujui komentar Siwon, bahwa aku─Kim Jongwoon─sudah berubah.

_**End of Yesung's Point of View**_

.

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya ragu. Ia ingin menangis dan marah sekaligus saat ini. Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya.

Kyuhyun menekan _keypad_ ponselnya dengan cepat, membuat beberapa tulisan _hangul_ tertera di layarnya.

'Hyung_, kau dimana? Aku ingin bertemu...'_

_Send_! Kyuhyun melepaskan ponselnya begitu saja, membiarkannya jatuh di ranjang─tempat ia berbaring sekarang. Dihembuskannya napas lega, bersama sebuah desahan pelan.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara yang berasal dari ponsel Kyuhyun terdengar. Dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, lalu membuka pesan baru itu.

'_Aku di Sungai Han dengan _namjachingu_ku. Ada apa Kyu? Kau mau kesini?'_

Sedikit rasa sesak meluap kala Kyuhyun membaca pesan itu. Namun dicobanya untuk tetap tersenyum.

'Ne_. Aku akan menyusulmu kesana__,_ Hyung_. Tapi aku ingin kita bicara berdua...'_

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengirimnya dengan cepat, lalu segera memasukkan ponsel hitam tu ke dalam saku celana _jeans_nya. Tangan kurusnya meraih jaket merah yang tersampir di lengan kursi. Dipakainya sepatu dengan terburu-buru, lalu berlari keluar dengan kunci mobil di tangan. Ia harus segera kesana. Sungai Han.

.

Yesung mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada beberapa objek yang ia anggap menarik, lalu membidiknya hingga panorama itu terekam sempurna dalam kameranya dalam bentuk gambar-gambar. Di belakangnya, Siwon terlihat asyik memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yesung dengan senyum mengembang.

"_Hyung_... Aku ingin tanya sesuatu..." Siwon memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Yesung masih sibuk memotret, tapi ia tahu Yesung mendengarkannya.

"Kau masih ingat, beberapa bulan yang lalu aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Yang mana?" Yesung masih asyik memotret.

"Kalau harus memilih, kau pilih aku atau Donghae-_hyung_?" Tubuh Yesung menegang seiring pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Siwon, tangannya melemas seketika, membiarkan kameranya terjatuh─walau masih tergantung di leher Yesung. Yesung menoleh dengan cepat, menemukan mimik serius pada wajah Siwon. Hilang sudah senyum lesung pipi yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Itu..."

"Jawablah, _Hyung_. Dulu kau beralasan kau belum cukup mengenal kami... Tapi kita sudah hampir empat bulan berhubungan, bahkan kau sudah hapal apa makanan favorit dan pantangan untuk kami... pilihlah_, Hyung_."

Yesung memandang tepat ke dalam iris kelam Siwon, menemukan sebuah keseriusan yang justru terlihat menuntut. Sejenak Yesung menahan napas, hatinya sudah menemukan jawaban, namun ia masih ragu. Haruskah ia mengatakannya?

"─Donghae..." bisik Yesung lirih, namun Siwon tak cukup tuli untuk mendengarnya. Sangat jelas. Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Haha.. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal, _Hyung_. Kau menyukai─ah, mencintai Hae-_hyung_. Hanya saja kau tidak sadar." Siwon mendekati Yesung, lalu merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Siwon tidak marah, sama sekali tidak. Karena hal ini, berarti Kyuhyun mutlak miliknya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya saat Yesung melepaskan tautan tangannya pada punggung Siwon.

"_Gamsahamnida, _Siwon-_ssi_. Kurasa hubungan kita sampai disini saja, aku akan mundur dari tantangan ini besok..." Yesung mundur selangkah.

"_Ne._ Tapi ijinkan aku menemanimu sepanjang hari ini, _Hyung_." Yesung mengangguk mendengarnya.

Tangan Yesung mengangkat kameranya, lalu mengarahkan lensanya ke arah Siwon yang berdiri tegap di depannya. Yesung mengambil gambar Siwon tanpa aba-aba, yang terjadi selanjutnya hanyalah suara Siwon yang berteriak kesal pada Yesung yang terus mengambil gambarnya.

.

Siwon dan Yesung duduk dengan punggung saling bersandar. Raut keduanya tampak lelah namun senang─setelah pengejaran barusan─kalau dilihat dari peluh yang ada di pelipis keduanya, namun wajah mereka hampir penuh dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Besok aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Donghae..." bisik Yesung pelan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung Siwon dengan nyaman. Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau yakin ia begitu menyukaimu, _Hyung_?" tanya Siwon pelan. Yesung terdiam beberapa saat.

"Setidaknya, ijinkan aku berharap," suara Yesung melemah. Siwon mengangguk.

"Ah, _Hyung._ Aku akan cari minuman dulu, _ne_?" Siwon menunggu hingga Yesung duduk tegak lagi, lalu segera berlari meninggalkannya. Sementara Yesung hanya mengangguk walau terlambat.

.

Donghae menatap sosok _Eomma_nya dengan mata terbelalak. Mulutnya setengah terbuka─menunjukkan suatu keterkejutan yang besar.

"_Are you kidding me_, _Eomma_?" tanya Donghae dengan tangan terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"_Anniyo_, Donghae-_ya_. _Eomma _ingin kau pindah dan melanjutkan studimu di Amerika... _Eomma_ janji kau akan menjadi seorang _dancer_ yang hebat di sana!" jawab sang _Eomma_ dengan sedikit senyum merekah. Donghae menatapnya tak percaya.

"_Eomma_ memberimu waktu berpikir paling lama satu minggu, sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, _Eomma_ harus _meeting_," kata Nyonya Lee sambil menepuk lengan anaknya beberapa kali, lalu berbalik dan masuk ke ruang kerjanya sendiri. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam tak percaya.

Kaki Donghae melemas, dengan cepat lututnya membentur lantai marmer berlapis karpet bulu di bawahnya, ia dilanda dilema hebat. Ia ingin menjadi seorang _dancer_ yang sukses, tapi...

Itu berarti ia harus meninggalkan Korea... lebih spesifiknya, ia harus meninggalkan _dia_. Yesung. _Eh?_

.

.

Kyuhyun mendekati _namja_ yang sedang berdiri diam itu. Kelihatannya _namja _itu tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di sana. Perlahan-lahan sekali Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk bahu _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Hyung_..." sapanya pelan. _Namja _itu berbalik dengan cepat, sedikit rona terkejut terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Ah, kau sudah sampai Kyu? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Katanya mau bicara berdua, bagaimana kalau tadi dia masih ada..." kata _namja_ yang lebih tua dari Kyuhyun beberapa tahun itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengawasimu, _Hyung_." Sebuah senyum manis terlihat di sana.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Aku menyukaimu..." sebuah kata-kata mujarab dari Kyuhyun sukses membuat _namja_ itu membeku dengan mata terbelalak.

"_M-mwo_? Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanya _namja_ itu panik. Dengan cepat dicengkramnya bahu bidang Kyuhyun.

"Akan ku ulangi. Aku menyukaimu, **Jongwoon**_**-hyung**_," kata Kyuhyun serius, di sentuhnya tangan yang mencengkram bahunya itu.

─Yesung ingin mati saat itu juga.

.

Siwon meraih ponselnya, menekan beberapa nomor, lalu menempatkannya di samping telinganya. Tangannya yang lain melempar sebuah botol berisi air mineral ke udara, lalu menangkapnya lagi.

Telepon tersambung, "_Yeoboseyo, _Bumie_-ya_?"

"_Ne. _Ada apa, _Hyung_?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara sahabatnya─Kim Kibum─dari seberang. Siwon tersenyum.

"Yesung-_hyung_ jatuh cinta pada Donghae-_hyung_..."

Lama tak terdengar suara dari seberang. "Kibum-_ah_?"

"Ah, _ne._ Ya sudah, aku ada urusan. _Bye, Hyung_."

Diputus sepihak. Siwon menggeram kesal, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Setengah berlari Siwon menghampiri tempat Yesung berada tadi, namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala netranya menangkap orang lain ada bersama Yesung. Dan dia adalah Kyuhyun. _Chakkaman_! Kyuhyun? Mau apa dia?

Siwon menggeser tubuhnya ke balik sebuah pohon terdekat, lalu mengintip mereka berdua dengan cermat. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang memegang kedua tangan Yesung, namun Yesung justru menampik tangannya dengan kasar.

.

"Apa-apaan ini, Lee Kyuhyun? Kau mau mempermainkanku?" marah Yesung. Ditepisnya tangan Kyuhyun kasar, sementara itu raut _shock_ terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah _Hyung_ juga menyukaiku? Kalau begini akan lebih mudah 'kan? Aku menyukaimu, _Hyung_. Sejak awal kita bertemu, sejak kau menolongku pada malam pemilihan ketua. Saat itu aku jatuh dalam pesonamu, _Hyung_," terang Kyuhyun sabar, senyum tak hilang dari wajah putihnya. Yesung menatapnya dalam, lalu menggeleng.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu. Mungkin aku menyukaimu, tapi itu dulu Kyu. Sebelum tantangan konyolmu ini diberikan..."

"Lagipula, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang sejak awal?" lanjut Yesung seraya menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat terluka.

"_Na_..." Kyuhyun merasa suaranya makin parau. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya. Yesung mendekatinya.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, tidak seharusnya kau memberikan tantangan itu. Lalu kenapa kau tetap memberikannya? Apa kau ingin mempermainkan kami?" tanya Yesung pilu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "_Anni_! Aku... aku hanya..." sangkalnya lirih.

"Kau ingin bilang apa? Kau iseng, huh?" tanya Yesung kasar. Di tariknya bahu Kyuhyun yang tadinya melemas. Kyuhyun menggeleng, kini aliran air mata sudah terbentuk di pipinya.

Yesung menatapnya pilu. "Kau hanya mempermainkan kami, Kyu. Kau ingin menyakiti kami 'kan?"

Kyuhyun terus menggeleng, sementara butiran kristal cair terus jatuh ke pipinya.

"JAWAB! LEE KYUHYUN!" bentak Yesung kasar. Kyuhyun terlonjak ke belakang, tak di sangkanya Yesung yang selama ini bersikap lembut bisa membentaknya sedemikian kasar.

"_Mianhae_... Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu yang mengejarku..."

Yesung mendengus meremehkan, sebuah senyum licik ia perlihatkan.

"Jadi hanya itu alasanmu? Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," suara Yesung terdengar dingin. Kyuhyun terisak makin kencang. Yesung diam di depannya.

"Aku tak mau kau menyakiti orang lain selain aku, Kyu. Lebih baik kau hentikan semuanya, aku tak mau Siwon dan Donghae juga tahu dan sakit hati karena ini. _Jebal_..." suara Yesung melunak. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Sayangnya, aku sudah tahu, _Hyung_..." suara serak Siwon terdengar, Yesung dan Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati seorang Siwon ada di hadapannya dengan wajah menunduk.

"Si-siwonie?" panggil Yesung takut. Dilihatnya Siwon tetap diam, di tangan Siwon sebuah botol tampak tak berbentuk karena terus di remas dengan keras. Yesung menatapnya iba.

Yesung beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan garang. "HHH... INI SEMUA KARENA KAU! LEE KYUHYUN!"

Tangan Yesung terangkat ke udara siap menampar sisi kiri pipi Kyuhyun, namun belum sempat Kyuhyun merasakan sakitnya, tangan Yesung telah dicengkram erat oleh tangan besar Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya, Yesung-_ssi_," suara Siwon menajam seiring dengan nada dinginnya.

Untuk sesaat Yesung terdiam, kemudian tertawa mengejek. "Kau membela _namja_ ini? _Pabbo _Choi Siwon."

"Mungkin aku memang _pabbo_. Tapi setidaknya aku tetap mencintainya, Yesung-_ssi_."

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengarnya, tangisnya semakin keras bersamaan dengan membengkaknya rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Kenapa ia bisa begitu jahat mempermainkan perasaan orang-orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus? Kyuhyun merasa dirinya adalah iblis sekarang.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menarik lengannya turun. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Siwon dan melemparkan sebuah _deathglare_ pada Kyuhyun dengan mata sipitnya.

Seolah itu adalah deklarasi perang baru di antara keduanya, Yesung meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya dengan taksi.

Kyuhyun terisak pelan, ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap Siwon─yang ia yakin sedang memandanginya. Tanpa diduga, sebuah pelukan hangat melingkari tubuh Kyuhyun, membawanya dalam debaran aneh yang tak wajar.

"Siwon-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Kau sudah dengar 'kan? Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. _Jebal_, batalkan tantangan ini, lalu datanglah padaku."

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya, merasa ada yang janggal pada perasaannya, ada sebuah perasaan hangat melingkupi dadanya.

"Tapi aku sudah mempermainkan kalian..." jawabnya takut. Bisa Kyuhyun tebak Siwon sedang menggeleng sekarang.

"Aku tak perduli. Aku hanya ingin kau jadi milikku..." bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mempererat pelukannya.

"_Gamsahamnida... Jeongmal gamsahamnida_..."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, _Elf_ gempar, karena─lagi-lagi─sang ketiga ketua dipanggil secara serentak oleh _Gyojangnim_─persis seperti kejadian empat bulan yang lalu. Namun kali ini, tak hanya mereka bertiga, melainkan ikut di panggilnya ketiga sahabat mereka─Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Kibum─dan juga Kyuhyun sendiri.

Siwon dan Yesung saling bertatap penuh kebencian, kala mata mereka beradu pandang di depan pintu masuk. Sementara itu, Donghae terlihat lesu dan kurang tidur, Kyuhyun terlihat ketakutan bertemu Yesung, dan ketiga sahabat mereka yang tampak santai.

Pintu itu dibuka oleh Sooman sendiri, diajaknya ketujuh _namja_ itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Nah, aku yakin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Kibum-_ssi_, Sungmin-_ssi_, dan Hyukjae-_ssi_ ada di sini. Biar kuperkenalkan, mereka adalah informan rahasiaku yang terus melaporkan perkembangan hubungan kalian secara berkala selama ini," ujar Siwon sambil merangkul bahu Eunhyuk pelan. Ketiga ketua kubu itu menatap masing-masing sahabat dengan raut mengerikan.

"Aku memanggil kalian kesini, karena aku mendapat laporan bahwa salah satu kalian telah jatuh cinta. Benar begitu, Kibum-_ssi_?" tanya Sooman sambil menatap Kibum yang berdiri paling ujung.

"Choi Siwon-_ssi_ sendiri yang mengatakannya, _Gyojangnim_."

Siwon dan Yesung membelalakkan matanya, Donghae yang tak tahu duduk perkaranya hanya menoleh dengan bingung. Sementara Kyuhyun hampir oleng, kalau saja Siwon tak memeganginya.

"Jadi, sesuai janjiku. Karena Yesung-_ssi_ jatuh cinta pada Donghae-_ssi_. Maka Yesung-_ssi _berhak menjadi _namjachingu_ putraku..." ujar Sooman lantang, Semua yang mendengarnya _shock_ bukan main.

"Aku?" Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri, matanya menatap Yesung yang menunduk dan tak berani menatapnya. Sedikit rasa senang menghampiri Donghae, namun dengan segera hancur, melihat bahwa Lee Sooman membawa Yesung dan Kyuhyun untuk saling berdekatan, lalu menggandengkan tangan keduanya.

"Mulai hari ini kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, dan atas ijinku, aku mengusulkan kalian untuk segera bertunangan..."

"_Mianhae_, _Gyojangnim_. Tak sepantasnya aku menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku berniat mundur hari ini," ujar Yesung tegas. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat terkejut.

Namun Sooman hanya tersenyum, "_Mianhae_ Yesung-_ssi_, kau sudah resmi dan itu tak dapat dirubah lagi..."

"_Appa_!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar tak setuju, sementara matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Yesung sendiri terdiam, tapi Sungmin bisa melihat bahwa tangan Yesung yang lain terkepal erat.

Siwon menendang pintu ruangan Sooman dengan keras, sebelum akhirnya pergi, diikuti Sungmin dan Kibum.

Donghae menatap Yesung dan Kyuhyun nanar, hatinya remuk dan pedih. Eunhyuk mengusap lengan Donghae pelan, sebelum akhirnya membawanya melewati Yesung untuk keluar.

Namun Donghae berdiri sebentar di samping Yesung, dibisikkannya sebaris kalimat yang langsung membuat Yesung ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Lalu pergi.

"_Saranghae, Hyung. Jeongmal saranghae..._"

Yesung ingin sekali mengucap '_na do_' sebagai jawabannya. Tapi melihat wajah sumringah Kepala Sekolahnya, ia tak mampu. Yesung merasakan sakit. Sangat sakit.

Dan akhirnya, tangis Yesung pecah─walau tanpa suara.

.

.

Malam tiba, rumah keluarga Lee tampak sepi. Namun terlihat sosok _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Donghae baru saja memasuki kamar _Eomma_nya.

"Ada apa, _Chagi_?" tanya Nyonya Lee, saat Donghae duduk di sampingnya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal.

"_Eomma_, tentang tawaran ke Amerika itu..."

"_Ne_?" Sang _Eomma_ tampak mulai tertarik, ditatapnya wajah sang anak yang terlihat pucat.

"─aku akan mengambilnya."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**a/n:**

Oke.. Chap paling aneh yang pernah Cloud buat... -_-"

Susah waktu nggambarin marahnya Yesung ke Kyu.. DDX

Dan akhirnya cuma jadi kayak begini... -.-

Mianhae... *pundung

Kalau sesuai rencana besok sih chapter final... Tapi kalau sesuai rencana lho... Kalau enggak ya gak jadi... #dicekekreaderdeul

Ini gara-gara Cloud udah buntu... DX Oh ya chap depan mungkin akan ngaret... :3 #ditendang

Pairnya udah ketebak kan? Yup! Ini WonKyu dan YeHae 100%! Jeongmal mianhae untuk yang minta ini jadi YeWon/YeKyu/SiHae/HaeKyu... Cloud udah terlanjur cinta (?) sama pair ini sihh.. Haha.. #dorr

Yak... Seperti biasa.. Gomawo untuk yang sudah review di chap kemarenn.. :D Cloud sangat senang dapet banyak masukaan... :D

SARANGHAE YEOROBUN~~~! #capslockdiinjekddangkoma(?)

* * *

Mind to Review?

* * *

Jeongmal Gomawo... :D

* * *

**Cloud1124**


	10. You are Mine, Chagi!

Donghae melemparkan bantal miliknya ke pintu. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berteriak penuh kemarahan pada para pelayannya yang terus memaksa Donghae untuk makan. Tak ia hiraukan suara perutnya yang terus minta untuk diisi sejak pagi tadi. Donghae memilih untuk berbaring tengkurap di ranjangnya, membenamkan kepalanya pada sebuah guling. Dan menangis. _Ne_, seorang Lee Donghae sedang menangis sekarang, menangis untuk nasibnya, menangis untuk hidupnya, menangis untuk takdirnya, menangis untuk cintanya.

Donghae bisa merasakan gulingnya basah, sebenarnya wajar saja kalau mengingat ia sudah membenamkan kepalanya di sana sambil menangis sejak semalam.

"Tuan Muda... _Kajja_, kita makan dulu," teriakan dari salah satu pelayannya terdengar─lagi. Donghae menggeram marah.

"KALIAN BERISIK! PERGI DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG JUGA!" serunya marah. Donghae bangkit dari posisinya, lalu menendang pintu kamarnya─yang terkunci dari dalam─sekuat mungkin. Menghasilkan bunyi benturan keras. Pelayan di luar menjerit kecil─terkejut─lalu cepat-cepat pergi dari depan kamar Tuan Muda mereka itu.

Perlahan Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di marmer keras berlapis karpet itu, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamarnya. Donghae menekuk kedua lututnya, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di sana. Lagi-lagi ia menangis, kali ini terisak lebih keras.

"_Hyung_..." sebuah bisikan kecil sebelum akhirnya tubuh Donghae melemas─tertidur karena lelah menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**You are Mine!**

**A Super Junior fiction**

**You are Mine! ** **Cloud1124**

**Cast ** **themselves**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Crack Pairing, BoysLove**

**.**

**(Saran! **Karena menurut Cloud chap ini cukup panjang, bacanya yang santai ya~! :D**)**

**(Backsound! **Walau maksa,** It Has to be You - Yesung** boleh juga... :P)

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RnR?**

* * *

><p>Donghae masuk ke kelasnya dengan langkah ragu. Kini ia tak lagi mengenakan seragam, karena ia telah resmi bukan lagi siswa <em>Elf Arts Senior High School<em>. Donghae mengenakan sebuah mantel abu-abu di atas kemeja putih dan celananya, sebuah kupluk hitam tetap setia menutupi surai cokelat Donghae.

Tatapan seluruh siswa jatuh padanya, berbagai raut tak terdefinisikan ada di wajah mereka.

"Hae-_ya_, kenapa kau tidak pakai seragam?" celetuk Shindong dari ujung kelas. Guru yang mengajar tersenyum pada Donghae, lalu merangkulnya mendekat.

"Nah, _yeorobun_. Hari ini kelas di tiadakan, waktu akan kita gunakan untuk mengucap salam perpisahan pada ketua kubu _dance_." Suara teriakan keras terdengar dari penjuru kelas itu, Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke depan kelas dan mencengkram bahu Donghae erat.

"Jelaskan. Pada. Kami!" titah Eunhyuk tajam. Donghae meringis kecil.

"_Mianhae_, aku akan pindah ke Amerika besok pagi. Jadi aku akan menyerahkan jabatanku padamu, Hyukie," ucap Donghae sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk. Semua yang ada di sana─kecuali Donghae dan gurunya─memekik terkejut.

"Pindah? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Leeteuk sambil berjalan ke depan, ia membawa tubuh Donghae dalam pelukan hangatnya. Donghae tersenyum kecil.

"_Ne, Eomma_ memintaku pergi lusa yang lalu. Dan aku menyetujuinya kemarin malam."

Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk, tapi Donghae bisa melihat rona kecewa pada wajah keduanya.

"Apa kau habis menangis, Hae? Matamu sembab..." komentar Eunhyuk pelan. Donghae tersenyum getir.

"Sejak semalam, hingga pagi tadi," jawabnya sama pelan. Eunhyuk memandangi sosok di depannya dengan iba. Ia tahu benar apa yang membuat Donghae, ketua mereka yang kuat itu menangis semalaman.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk, ia lebih memilih untuk berbincang dengan temannya yang lain. Tapi Eunhyuk tahu, pikiran Donghae tak ada di sini. Pikiran Donghae ada di _sana_.

.

.

Yesung menoleh ke arah area kubu _dance_ saat ia melihat barisan orang-orang yang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu─ah, seseorang rupanya─hingga membuat kantin sedikit gaduh. Pandangan Yesung beralih pada Sungmin dan Henry yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil bergandengan tangan, dari arah datangnya mereka bisa dipastikan mereka baru saja keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Ada apa di sana, Ming?" tanya Yesung saat Sungmin dan Henry sudah duduk di depannya.

"Ah, _Hyung _belum tahu? Lee Donghae akan pindah ke Amerika besok," jawab Henry sekenanya.

_**Deg!**_

Yesung hampir menyemburkan _strawberry milkshake_ yang baru saja ia minum kalau saja Sungmin tak menggenggam tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Akhirnya Yesung berusaha menelan cairan yang kini seolah terasa pahit itu.

"P-pindah? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Yesung pelan. Sungmin menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Katanya ia akan mendalami hal-hal tentang _dance_ di sana, sekaligus menemani _Hyung_nya," jawab Henry sambil melahap _hamburger_nya. Yesung merasa dadanya sesak untuk beberapa detik.

Yesung ingin sekali berlari ke sana sekarang, mendekap tubuh Donghae seerat mungkin. Tapi itu tak mungkin, ia terlalu hina untuk bisa bertatap muka dengan Donghae lagi.

"Min, apa aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"

"_Mworago_?"

Yesung menoleh sesaat, tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Donghae yang─entah sengaja atau tidak─sedang melihat ke arahnya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Donghae segera membuang muka ke arah lain.

"_Jebal_..."

.

.

Sebuah hari berlalu begitu saja. Donghae tersenyum manis menatap sosok Siwon dan ketiga _dongsaeng_nya yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Siwonie," ujar Donghae sambil menepuk kepala _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu. Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Kau juga, _Hyung_. Di sana lebih dingin dari pada Korea, selalu pakai mantelmu..."

Donghae mengangguk, setelah itu ia memeluk tubuh Siwon erat. Memang seharusnya begini, hubungan di antara mereka tak lebih dari sekedar hubungan saudara dan sahabat. Mereka tak akan pernah saling mencinta.

Donghae memeluk ketiga _dongsaeng_ Siwon secara bergiliran.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Lee Sungmin. Donghae sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok sahabat Yesung itu mengantar keberangkatannya di bandara ini.

"Sungmin-_ssi_? Kau datang juga?" Donghae mencoba ramah. Sungmin tersenyum membalasnya.

"_Ne_, dan aku juga bertugas menyampaikan pesan," jawab Sungmin sambil membuka tas selempangnya. Donghae berjengit bingung.

Sungmin menyerahkan sebuah amplom berwarna putih bersih. "_Igo..._"

Donghae menerimanya dengan ragu, ia bisa melihat sebuah tulisan _hangul_ berderet rapi di bagian depan amplop. _'Lee Donghae_'. Donghae hapal benar tulisan siapa itu. Itu tulisan _nya_.

Donghae baru akan membuka amplop itu kalau saja tangan lembut Sungmin tak menahannya. "Jangan sekarang, _jebal_."

Dengan ragu Donghae mengangguk, ia segera memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam sakunya.

Panggilan sang _Eomma_ menyadarkan Donghae bahwa ia akan segera berangkat, dengan cepat ia memeluk seluruh sahabatnya yang hadir, seperti Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Shindong. Ia juga memeluk lagi Siwon juga Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia menarik kopernya, sambil melambai ia segera masuk ke tempat _boarding pass_.

.

.

Donghae duduk di tempat duduknya─tepat di samping sang _Eomma_. Beberapa saat ia menunggu, berbagai prosedur di jalankan, hingga akhirnya terdengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat akan segera _take off_.

Bahkan hingga pesawat telah meninggalkan bandara Incheon, Donghae belum juga buka suara. Merasa tak aneh, sang _Eomma_ hanya membiarkannya dan memilih untuk tidur.

Setelah merasa bahwa _Eomma_nya tak akan bangun untuk beberapa jam ke depan, Donghae mengambil amplop yang ia simpan di sakunya tadi, dengan tergesa Donghae membukanya. Ia menemukan tulisan _hangul_ yang berderet rapi tertulis di kertas itu. Memberanikan diri, Donghae membaca kata per katanya.

_Donghae-_ya_..._

_Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan satu hal. _Jeongmal mianhae_. Aku merasa bersalah atas semua kejadian yang menimpa kita beberapa hari ini._

_Aku tahu, sejak awal kita tak pernah bisa akur dan rukun. Apa kau ingat? Saat pertama kali kita dikenalkan satu sama lain di ruangan _Gyojangnim_ dulu kita langsung berdebat? Haha... Aku ingin tertawa kalau mengingatnya..._

Donghae tersenyum kecil. Lalu pandangannya turun ke paragraf berikutnya.

_Apa kau ingat saat kau memukulku di depan semua kubumu dulu? Tahu tidak, waktu itu pukulanmu sakit sekali! Bahkan aku sulit bernyanyi saat aku dipanggil _Seonsangnim_ untuk ke depan kelas. Tapi waktu itu, entah kenapa aku tak bisa membencimu. Tapi aku masih belum tahu, apa alasanku untuk tetap tak membencimu?_

_Donghae, kau tahu tidak? Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat kita akan kencan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku takut sekali... Aku takut karena saat itu kau sedang marah padaku, kau sedang tidak _mood_ 'kan?_

_Tapi aku senang, karena kau tak menolak ajakanku.. Dan aku senang karena kau adalah orang pertama yang menemaniku kencan._

Donghae masih terus tersenyum.

_Belakangan ini aku sadar akan satu hal... Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu._

_Aku suka pada semua yang ada padamu. Matamu. Kulitmu. Rambutmu, ah.. terlalu banyak. Yang jelas aku menyukaimu! Bahkan mencintaimu... Saat aku berusaha memastikan perasaanku, aku semakin sadar, sosokmu sudah tak hanya sebagai _namjachingu_ paksaku... Kau adalah seseorang yang bisa merebut tempat di hatiku ini, Hae. Kau adalah orang paling spesial untukku. Jauh dari peringkat Kyuhyun di hatiku._

_Lee Donghae tersayang... Aku _shock_ saat tahu kau akan pindah ke Amerika... Bahkan aku hampir menyemburkan minumanku... Saat itu aku ingin sekali mendatangimu dan memintamu untuk tetap bersamaku... Tapi aku tahu, sekarang kau tak akan pernah mendengarku lagi, karena kau membenciku 'kan? Karena aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam..._

Donghae mendesis pelan, "_Pabbo_! Siapa yang bisa membencimu!"

Wajahnya menunjukkan kesan serius, namun senyumnya tak kunjung pudar.

_Aku sadar permintaan maafku ini percuma... Tapi aku tetap mengatakannya karena aku mencintaimu. Ya, sangat mencintaimu. Aku yakin aku tak akan bahagia tanpamu. Kau boleh bilang aku berlebihan, tapi inilah kenyataannya._

_Sekarang kau sedang dimana? Kalau boleh kutebak, kau sedang dalam penerbangan... Benar 'kan?_

_Aku tahu, karena aku memang meminta Sungmin untuk menyuruhmu membacanya di dalam pesawat..._

_Ah, masalah ini juga... _Mianhae_, karena aku tak bisa datang dan mengantarmu, juga mengantar surat ini sendiri.. Aku terlalu takut, aku juga terlalu rendah untuk bertatap muka denganmu, Hae... Jadi aku hanya bisa menulis ini, menulis semua yang ingin ku ungkapkan padamu lewat sebuah surat tak berharga..._

_Dongie~ Walaupun kau pergi... Maukah kau menepati janji yang kau buat di danau dulu? Aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau mau menepatinya... :D_

_Ah, kurasa suratku sudah terlalu panjang... Sebaiknya aku berhenti mengoceh.. Haha..._

_Jaga kesehatan... Makan teratur... Tidur cukup... Latihan yang banyak ya! Aku yakin kau bisa sukses, Hae.._

_Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu dari sini..._

Saranghae_..._

Prince_ Yesung_

Donghae berusaha menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga saat melihat nama terakhir yang tertulis di bagian bawah kertas itu. Setelah akhirnya ia berhasil, keningnya berkerut. Ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Yesung bilang '_janji yang kau buat di danau_'? Janji yang mana?

Perlahan tapi pasti, memori Donghae terbuka lagi.

* * *

><p><em>Donghae dan Yesung berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau, malam itu. Keduanya sesekali bercanda dan tertawa.<em>

_Langkah Donghae terhenti kala matanya menangkap sinar rembulan yang jatuh di danau menciptakan sebuah kilauan indah. Yesung terdiam melihat wajah Donghae yang menunjukkan kekaguman._

"Hyung_, lihat itu... Indah sekali!"_

"_Sangat... Tapi lebih indah wajahmu, Hae..." goda Yesung sambil menyentil ujung hidung Donghae. Membuat sang empunya hidung merona dengan bibir mengerucut._

"_Jangan gombal, _Hyung_! Itu menjijikkan!" Yesung terpingkal melihat wajah Donghae yang bertolak belakang dengan kata-katanya._

_Sejenak keduanya terdiam. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di hamparan rumput dekat danau itu._

"_Hae... mau kah kau berjanji sesuatu?"_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Dua tahun lagi akan ada pertandingan antar kedua kubu 'kan?"_

"Hyung_, itu kan masih dua tahun lagi..."_

"_Dengarkan dulu!" omel Yesung sambil menjitak kepala Donghae pelan. Yang dijitak hanya mengangguk kecil._

"_Maukah kau tetap berada di dekatku untuk mendukungku?"_

"_Hah.. Untuk mendukungmu sih, tidak mau! Aku akan mengutamakan kubuku sendiri... Tapi untuk tetap di dekatmu, tentu saja! Aku akan selalu bersamamu, entah itu sebagai teman atau sainganmu!" seru Donghae semangat. Yesung terkekeh pelan._

"Yakkssok_?" Yesung mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang─kelewat─mungil._

_Dengan antusias Donghae mengaitkan jemari kelingkingnya─yang lebih besar─ke kelingking Yesung. "_Yakkssok, Hyung_."_

* * *

><p>Donghae terdiam. Janji yang itu... apakah mungkin ia tepati?<p>

Perlahan setetes air mata mengalir─lagi─dari iris kelam Donghae, dan jatuh di kertas itu─menciptakan noda-noda basah di sana. Dengan sekuat tenaga Donghae menahan isakannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat─mengabaikan fakta bahwa itu justru membuat bibirnya berdarah.

Jemari Donghae meraba kertas berisi tulisan Yesung itu─tepatnya meraba tulisan terakhir yang tepat berada satu baris di atas nama konyol yang Yesung sertakan. Tulisan yang terbaca sebagai ucapan cinta Yesung untuknya.

Donghae mendekap kertas yang mulai kusut itu ke dalam pelukannya. Air matanya masih mengalir pelan─tak sederas tadi.

"_Na do saranghae_, _Hyung_." Bibir Donghae membentuk sebuah senyum.

.

.

_**Two years later...**_

Yesung terlihat sibuk di bagian belakang panggung. Ia tak bisa berhenti berteriak pada para _hoobae_nya yang entah kenapa selalu membuat masalah saat ini.

"_YA_! Singkirkan meja itu ke sebelah utara... Itu menghalangi jalan!" serunya pada dua orang _hoobae_ yang sedang mengobrol. Dua _namja_ itu mengangguk kikuk dan menuruti perintah ketua mereka yang─kelewat─_sensitive_ hari ini.

Sebuah tepukan kecil dari seseorang membuat Yesung berbalik dengan cepat.

"Jangan marah-marah, _Hyung_..." ujar _namja_ itu pada sosok Yesung yang sedang terdiam di depannya.

"Siwonie... sudah ku bilang 'kan? Jangan masuk area kubu-ku! Kita sedang bertanding!" Yesung menepuk lengan kiri Siwon pelan. Siwon tersenyum simpul.

"_Ne, Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin menculik _Baby _Kyu sebentar..."

"_Andwae_! Dia harus siap-siap untuk penampilan duet kami!" kata Yesung sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghalangi jalan Siwon untuk masuk lebih jauh. Siwon menghela napas pelan.

"_Hyung_, nanti saja ya... Aku dan Sungie-_hyung_ mau siap-siap..." ujar Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di belakang Yesung. Siwon melenguh pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu mencubit pipi Yesung sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Huh! _Namjachingu_mu itu selalu begitu, Kyunie..." Yesung menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun perlahan, lalu melenggang pergi. Sementara itu Kyuhyun segera meluncur masuk lagi untuk mengurus hal-hal yang di butuhkannya.

.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di _gazebo_ taman belakang sekolah. Di tangannya sekaleng soda tergenggam. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya mencibir pelan, menyangsikan bahwa orang seperti Yesung akan menang kalau sebelum lomba saja sudah santai-santai seperti ini. Yesung─yang mendengarnya─tampak tak peduli dan melanjutkan acara santainya sambil meminum soda dingin yang tinggal separuh kaleng itu.

Pandangan Yesung menelusur ke sekililing taman, dilihatnya kumpulan beberapa petinggi kubu _show_ seperti Siwon, Kibum, Yunho, dan Heechul yang sedang mengobrol dengan serius. Pandangan Yesung tertumbuk pada sosok Siwon yang berdiri paling ujung, nampak serius membaca mapnya. Namun tiba-tiba Siwon mendongak, dan menatap langsung ke arah Yesung. Siwon tersenyum padanya dan hanya dibalas Yesung dengan senyum yang sama.

Yesung tersenyum kecil saat mengingat sifat Siwon yang jauh lebih baik padanya semenjak ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Walau ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang merayap di dada Yesung kala melihat raut wajah Lee Sooman saat itu. Raut kecewa dan sakit hati.

Yesung ingat benar bagaimana respon Lee Sooman saat itu...

"Gyojangnim_, aku mundur dari pertunangan ini..." kata Yesung sambil berlutut di hadapan Sooman. Sooman menatapnya pilu._

"_Apakah ini balasanmu, Jongwoon-_ah_? Aku sudah membantumu sebegini banyak sejak kau masih SMP, melindungimu dari orangtuamu yang kejam, menyekolahkanmu, membelikan barang-barang yang kau butuhkan... Tapi inikah balasanmu?" ujar Sooman lirih. Yesung menahan napasnya._

"Mianhae, Ahjussi_. Aku melakukan ini justru karena aku ingin membalas jasamu, Kyuhyun terlalu berharga untuk hidup bersamaku." Yesung berdiri dari posisinya, memeluk tubuh tua yang sejak kecil selalu menjaganya, membantunya. Yesung menangis di bahu Sooman. Sementara Sooman mengusap punggung Yesung perlahan._

"_Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon, _Ahjussi_. Biarkan ia bahagia," lanjut Yesung parau. Sooman tersenyum tipis._

"_Dia mencintaimu..."_

"Anni_. Kyuhyun sudah jatuh pada Siwon, dia hanya belum menyadarinya... Aku yakin itu..."_

"_Haha... Baiklah, walau aku tak mendapatkan menantu impianku, rasanya bocah Choi itu baik juga..."_

_Yesung melepas pelukannya, lalu tersenyum lebar._

Yesung tersenyum tipis kala mengingatnya, kira-kira kejadian itu ia bicarakan tiga hari setelah Donghae berangkat ke Amerika.

_**Deg!**_

Donghae... _namja _itu lagi. Yesung terdiam, tak mengacuhkan minuman soda di tangannya yang seolah berteriak minta dihabiskan. Apa Donghae masih mengingatnya? Apa Donghae masih mengingat janjinya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Yesung. Perlahan-lahan air mata Yesung merangkak turun, membuat pipi putihnya berkilau oleh air mata.

"_Hyung_," panggil seorang _namja_ pada Yesung pelan. Ia tahu Yesung sedang menangis, kalau melihat bahunya yang bergetar kecil. Yesung yang merasa terpanggil cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya, lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Ah, _waeyo, _Kyunie?" tanya Yesung pada figur Kyuhyun yang menatapnya khawatir.

"_Gwaenchanayo, Hyung_?"

Yesung tersenyum dan berdiri, ia melemparkan kaleng sodanya─yang masih separuh terisi─pada tempat sampah terdekat. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan merangkul bahunya perlahan.

"Apa kita sudah akan tampil? _Kajja_, _Hoobae_! _Hwaiting_!" Yesung menyunggingkan sebuah senyum─yang Kyuhyun tahu itu palsu. Dengan enggan Kyuhyun mengimbangi langkah Yesung yang terus mengarah pada _backstage_ yang letaknya di aula sekolah mereka.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ membetulkan letak kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Di tangannya sebuah topi hitam tergenggam. Dengan segera _namja_ itu memakai topi tadi untuk menutupi separuh surai cokelat _caramel_ miliknya. Dengan langkah pasti ia melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang megah yang tampak dihias untuk _event_ khusus ini.

_Namja_ itu berbisik pelan, sambil melangkah masuk, "Aku pulang..."

.

.

Yesung mengambil _microphone_nya, lalu naik ke panggung kala sang _MC _menmanggil namanya. Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kyu, kau tidak ikut?"

"_Mianhae, Hyung_. Kau bernyanyi solo saja, _ne_?" Kyuhyun mendorong punggung Yesung pelan. Dengan kaku Yesung mengangguk lalu naik ke atas panggung. Ia tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara alunan piano terdengar. Yesung mengangkat _microphone_nya.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kau yakin dia akan datang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon dengan nada mendesak, dengan kasar Kyuhyun meremas lengan kemeja Siwon. Siwon tersenyum kecil, dengan lembut ia mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang tertutup surai sewarna cokelat madu.

"_Ne_, tadi Heechul bilang padaku, penampilan kubu kami dimundurkan untuk penampilannya."

Kyuhyun menghela napas sebentar. "Dia akan tampil? Memang itu boleh?"

"Padahal kau anak _Gyojangnim_, tapi kau justru tidak tahu? Katanya dia akan mewakili kubu _dance_ tahun ini..."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. "Tapi dia bukan siswa lagi, _Hyung_."

"Tanyakan itu pada _Appa_, _Baby_..." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun juga tersenyum, lalu melirik pada Yesung yang sedang bernyanyi sekarang.

**...neol bogo sipdago** **tto ango sipdago,**

**Jeo haneulbomyeo** **jidohaneun nal...**

(..._I'm losing my way again_ _I'm praying to the sky,_

_I want to see you and hold you more,_ _that I want to see you and hold you more...)_

Yesung bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hatinya, menumpahkan segala perasaannya pada setiap kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Semua yang menonton tampak terhanyut dalam lantunan suara Yesung. Merasakan setiap sakit yang tersalur dari untaian kalimat bernada itu.

**Niga animyeon andwae,** **Neo eobsin nan andwae...**

**Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul.**

(_It can't be if it's not you,_ _I can't be without you..._

_It's Ok if I'm hurt for a day and a year.)_

Mata Yesung terpejam erat, tangannya yang kosong ia arahkan untuk menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

**Na apado joha, Nae mam dachyeodo joha─nan...**

**Geurae nan neo hanaman, Saranghanikka...**

_(Like this, It's fine even if my heart is hurt─yes..._

_Because I'm just in love with you…)_

Yesung membuka matanya, menatap ke arah penonton dan anggota kubunya yang tersenyum memberi semangat. Pandangannya jatuh pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang menatapnya dari kursi paling belakang bagian penonton. Mereka tersenyum lembut padanya.

**Nae meongdeun gaseumi,** **Neol chajaorago...** **Sorichyeo bureunda.**

**Neon eodinneungeoni?** **Naui moksori deulliji anni?**

**Naegeneun~**

_(My bruised heart, Is screaming to me... to find you._

_Where are you? Can't you hear my voice?_

_To me~)_

.

.

Eunhyuk tampak tak berniat melepaskan pelukannya, ia tak peduli tentang fakta bahwa _namja_ yang kini sedang ia peluk meronta sedemikian rupa.

"HYUKIE! Lepaskan… sesak!" ujar _namja_ itu sambil berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan Eunhyuk di lehernya. Namun Eunhyuk tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menggubris kata-kata _namja_ itu.

"_Jeongmal bogoshippo_…" bisik Eunhyuk lirih. Kali ini Sang _namja_ menghentikan gerakannya, ia tersenyum tulus, lalu membalas pelukan Eunhyuk perlahan.

"_Na do_…"

.

.

**...naega jikyeojul saram,**

**Naega saranghal saram─nan...**

**Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka~**

_(You're the one i will keep,_

_You're the one i will love─I'm..._

_Yes because I'm happy enough if i could be with you~)_

Yesung tersenyum dalam nyanyian, mendadak figur Lee Donghae berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Yesung langsung menutup matanya, tak ingin bayangan itu mengganggu konsentrasinya, ia menggenggam _microphone_nya makin erat.

**Neo hanam,**

**Saranghanikka...**

_(I'm Just,_

_In love with you...)_

Yesung menurunkan _microphone_nya, lalu menunduk singkat sebagai tanda terima kasih atas banyaknya sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari penonton dan juri.

Sang _MC_ mempersilahkan Yesung turun. "Penampilan menakjubkan dari ketua kubu _music_! Sekarang, saatnya penampilan dari ketua kubu _dance_, Lee Donghae!"

Serentak semuanya terdiam, termasuk Yesung yang baru saja menuruni panggung. Ia menoleh, menemukan seorang _namja_ tampan yang mengenakan kaus lengan pendek bewarna putih, rompi tanpa lengan bewarna biru dan celana _jeans _hitam. Di lehernya melingkar _earphone_ biru─yang Yesung hapal benar bagaimana bentuknya.

Donghae melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, lalu menggantungkannya di kerah kausnya. Seberkas senyum ia lempar pada penonton. Tiba-tiba netranya menangkap sosok seorang Kim Jongwoon yang berdiri terpaku di pinggir _stage_. Dirinya sendiri juga terdiam, namun tak lama, karena detik berikutnya ia sudah mendengar dentum musik yang mengisyaratkannya untuk mulai bergerak.

.

Kyuhyun berulang kali menatap cemas pada Yesung dan Donghae secara bergantian, tk henti-hentinya ia meremas ujung kemejanya sendiri─hingga tampak kusut. Kyuhyun tak menggubris kata-kata penenang dari Siwon, membuat Siwon hampir emosi kalau tak mengingat dengan siapa ia bicara.

Beberapa menit pandangan Kyuhyun terpaku pada Donghae, lalu menit berikutnya jatuh pada Yesung yang masih tampak _shock_. Tak lama Kyuhyun bisa melihat tubuh Yesung hampir oleng kalau saja Sungmin dan Henry─yang ada di dekatnya─segera menangkapnya dan mendudukkan Yesung di kursi terdekat.

Saat penampilan Donghae berakhir, ia hanya sempat menunduk dan melempar senyum seadanya sebelum akhirnya berlari menghampiri Yesung dengan wajah khawatir.

"_Hyung, gwaenchanayo_?" Donghae meraih bahu Yesung yang terkulai lemas. Ia menatap wajah Yesung yang kini telah bersimbah airmata.

"Apa itu kau, Hae?"

Donghae tertawa lembut. "_Ne. It's me, Hyung_..."

"Kau pulang?" lagi-lagi Yesung bertanya di antara isakannya. Ibu jari Donghae mengusap aliran airmata yang jatuh di pipi Yesung─walau sedikit tak rela, karena airmata itu membuat wajah Yesung sedikit terlihat seperti **ehem**_uke_**ehem**.

"Ssshh... _uljima, Hyung_. Aku pulang, aku di sini..."

"Apa ini berarti kau memaafkanku?" Yesung menatap Donghae dengan iris kelamnya yang masih berkaca-kaca. Dengan mantap Donghae mengangguk.

Isakan Yesung mengeras, membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sana tersenyum geli─bahkan beberapa tertawa secara terang-terangan.

Donghae menarik Yesung berdiri, lalu merangkulnya. Ia membawa sosok Yesung─yang masih menangis─pergi ke arah _gazebo_ di taman belakang sekolah. Tak menghiraukan sorakan dan siulan keras dari teman-teman mereka.

Sementara itu di belakang mereka, Siwon dan rombongan beberapa anggota kubu _show_ naik ke panggung untuk pementasan drama mereka.

.

"_Uljima, Hyung_... Kenapa kau jadi cengeng sekali?" tanya Donghae sambil membawa tubuh Yesung dalam pelukannya begitu sampai di _gazebo_. Tangis Yesung mereda seiring mengeratnya pelukan Donghae.

"_Gamsahamnida, _Hae-_ya_..." kata Yesung setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Untuk apa, _Hyung_?"

"Karena kau telah menepati janjimu... karena kau pulang..." jawab Yesung dengan senyumannya. Donghae mengangguk.

"Ah, Hae... aku ingin tanya..."

"Hn?" Donghae mengambil tangan kanan Yesung dan menciuminya pelan.

"Err─apa kau sudah punya _namjachingu_ atau _yeojyachingu_?" tanya Yesung ragu. Donghae tersenyum sumringah.

"Aku sudah punya _namjachingu_, _Hyung_."

_**Deg!**_

Mendadak dada Yesung terasa sesak, lagi-lagi ia merasakan matanya memanas, hendak mengeluarkan butiran kristal cair.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Yesung dengan suara serak. Donghae menyeringai jahil.

"_Neorago_..."

"Eh?" Yesung membelalakkan matanya.

Kali ini Donghae tersenyum lembut. "Bukankah kita tidak pernah putus, _Hyung_? Kita masih berhubungan dalam dua tahun ini, _Pabbo_..."

Sejenak Yesung terpaku, sampai kemudian ia tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Donghae dalam. Melepaskan semua rasa rindunya.

Donghae sempat terkejut, namun akhirnya tetap membalas ciuman Yesung yang mulai mengganas. Yesung melepaskan lumatannya beberapa menit kemudian, itupun karena aksi protes Donghae yang sudah kehabisan napas.

"_Saranghae… jeongmal saranghae, Chagi_," kata Yesung sambil mendekap Donghae erat. Donghae tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Yesung sama eratnya.

"_Na do… na do saranghae…"_

__Sesaat keduanya diam dan hanya saling menatap. Yesung tampak luar biasa gugup, sementara Donghae tak ingin memindahkan pandangannya dari wajah sang _seme_.

"Eh, _Hyung_. Menurutku, sudah saatnya kita tukar gelar…" bisik Donghae.

"_Mwo_?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, seharusnya kau yang jadi _uke_. Kau cengeng sekali…"

"Kalau kau berani, jangan harap aku akan menemuimu lagi…" ancam Yesung tajam, Donghae menelan salivanya takut-takut.

"_Ne, Hyung_. Anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun."

Yesung tersenyum kecil sambil mempererat pelukannya. Ia bahagia. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia telah mendapatkan cintanya.

"_Saranghae…_"

.

.

_**Malam harinya, di kediaman keluarga Choi…**_

"Hhh… akhirnya mereka bersatu juga…" kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja menutup teleponnya.

"Kau telepon siapa? Yesung-_hyung _atau Hae-_hyung_?" tanya Siwon sambil terus menyisir helai rambut Sulli yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya.

"Sama saja, mereka mengatakannya berebutan, sepertinya mereka sedang berciuman… suaranya tidak terlalu jelas…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil meminum airnya.

"Kau mau menginap, _Baby_?" tanya Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"_Ne_, aku mau menemanimu malam ini… Hitung-hitung ucapan selamat atas kemenangan kubu _show_ tadi…" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Tapi seperti biasa, malam ini aku tidur di kamar Minho, selagi Minho sedang ada uji coba tim sepak bola di Busan…" Seringai jahil terpeta di _namja_ tinggi berjuluk _evil_ itu.

Siwon tertawa kecil. "_Ne… My Princess…"_

"_Ya_! Aku ini _namja, Hyung_." Kyuhyun melemparkan serbetnya ke wajah Siwon.

"Terserah saja, Kyu…" Siwon mengelak dari serbet yang dilempar oleh tangan panjang Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut tak suka.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, lalu berdiri.

"Wah… _ngambek_nya kambuh lagi… Aku mau ke rumah Yesung-_hyung_ saja, ahh. Lumayan, lihat orang pacaran…" Kyuhyun hendak berbalik.

"_Chakkaman_!" langkah Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia melihat Siwon yang kini merebahkan kepala Sulli di bantal _sofa_ dengan hati-hati lalu segera berjalan ke arahnya.

Siwon segera menghimpit tubuh kurus Kyuhyun ke dinding, membuat punggung Kyuhyun membentur dinding bercat putih itu. Siwon segera menangkap bibir Kyuhyun dalam sebuah lumatan ganas, yang langsung di balas Kyuhyun sama ganasnya.

"Kau tak boleh pergi kemanapun, Kyu…" Siwon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Lalu tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun yang kini menyeringai kecil.

"_Wae, Hyung_?"

"_Because. You. Are. Mine_!" katanya dengan penuh penekanan. Siwon merapatkan pelukannya. Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"…_I'm yours, Chagi…"_ bisik Kyuhyun sebelum keduanya kembali saling melumat penuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Huweeeee~~~ Endingnya enggak banget! DX Berkesan rate-nya naik dikit… .

Yesungdahlah… yang penting udah tamat! #plak Cloud tahu ini mengecewakan.. ._. Endingnya gak sesuai banget… Alur kecepetan! OOC! #menghujatdirisendiri

Mianhae readersdeul… Jeongmal mianhae… T.T #deepbow

Nah, seperti biasa… Cloud ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers yang udah mau baca, review, ngefave, nge-alert, baik story maupun author… Gomawo… :D #pelukreaderdeul

Cloud gak bakal bisa namatin fict ini kalau bukan karena dukungan dari kalian… Cloud sayang kalian… :')

Saranghae yeorobun… :*

Sampai jumpa di fanfict Cloud selanjutnya… :D

* * *

><p>Mind to Review for the last chapter?<p>

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo… :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


End file.
